Blue, Brown, Blond, And Black Tails
by Deranged Medicine
Summary: A VB GCC K18. The entire sayjin race fled from the destrustion of their planet. They go to a called planet earth, were they meet up with a certin blue haired sayjin. Now most of the sayjin race has to face the HARDSHIPS of highschool on earth.THE END
1. The arrival

  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt. So don't sue   
  
  
  
  
  
An: Well heres my new fic. Well ok this is the fic I said i'll write in Earth To Vegetasei. I have this other fic out but well, Born A Sayjin, I don't know if I should delete it or not. I mean its kind of pointless to me. Well enjoy the fic.   
  
  
  
  
Frieza smirked as he looked at Vegetasei. There they were monkeys so happy and carefree. Probably billions of them. Or so he thinks. The lizard like creature smirked as he shot a powerful ki beam at the planet. He laughed as the planet was reduced to dust. 'Stupid Monkeys' Thought Frieza. He then walked into his spaceship The lizard like creature stop dead in his tracks, his faced the ground to find all his soldiers that were on the space ship killed. But by who. He felt a sudden pain then a wet substance leaking from his heart. Wait a minute that was blood! The creature looked up to see a few sayjins looking down at him. No he killed them! Teenage Vegeta smirked. Then threw a his most powerful ki beam straight at Frieza. "MONKEYS"He screamed as his body turned into dust, just like Vegetasei.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So what do we do now,"Vegeta asked his father. King Vegeta turned to Bardock. "Ok sire I have found a planet, its called earth, the race is very weak, but they have the best technology in the universe, capsule corp. produce the largest amount of technology,"Bardock admitted. "Well Son were going to earth,"King Vegeta replied. He turned around to Bardock. "Communicate the rest of the sayjins, and tell them to head their spaceships to earth, and tell the leader of the capsule corporation we need a few rooms,"He finished. Bardock nodded and walked off. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He was going to go to earth. A planet full of annoying earthlings.   
  
  
  
  
*******************   
A Year Later   
  
  
  
  
The Briefs watched as their daughter ate. It hadn't been very long ago since, they found her. No wait it had been a few years.   
  
  
  
  
*** Flash Back ***   
  
  
  
  
The Mrs. Briefs was skipping in the capsule corp. yard, when a sudden round object crashed into the yard. The blonde haired human then skipped to the object. Pressing a button on the side of the ship, the object opened. She took a closer look. No wait that was a space ship. And inside of it was a ten year old child, she had long blue hair and a tail. And there was a note, she picked it up."Sweetie,"Mrs. Briefs yelled. The old man rushed outside. "What is it,"He asked? She moved her body closer to his, letting him have eye distance of the note as well. "Can we keep her,"Mrs. Briefs asked as if the sleeping child in the space ship was a dog. He nodded. "I think the parents would want that,"He replied after reading the note.   
  
  
  
  
The note read:   
  
  
  
Dear, the lucky finder of our child.  
  
Please do not be alarmed, this our daughter Bulma. The reason she have a tail is because she is a sayjin.   
  
Part of the most deadliest races. She will not kill you!   
  
We are only sending her to you, is because us sayjins have deal with a creature named Frieza. (An evil Tyrant)   
  
We can tell he will betray us any day now. So we sent our daughter to earth.   
  
She has a name and it is Bulma   
  
Please treat her with respect!   
  
With Love,  
Her Parents   
  
Also there's a picture of us in the spacehsip.   
  
  
  
  
  
*** End Of Flash Back ***   
  
  
  
  
The blue haired sayjin swallowed her orange juice, and wiped her mouth. "Mom, Im going to go work on my ki absorbers,"Bulma said taking off to her lab. Mrs. Briefs nodded. Suddenly she heard a door bell. She twirled to the door. The cheerful human then opened the door. "Hello can I speak to the one that's in charge,"King Vegeta asked gruffly. He was surprised by her cheerfulness. "Why don't you follow me,"She said. King Vegeta nodded and about twenty sayjins entered the building. "Honey we have company,"She yelled. Mr Briefs rushed to her aid. "Well then he wanted to see you," She said meaning King Vegeta. Mr Briefs looked at him. "Well human, if you got the message I sent you a while back so, weres the rooms,"King Vegeta asked. Mr. Briefs nodded, and moved toward a few guess apartments.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok now here's all the spair apartments we got so-,"Mr. Briefs was cut off. "Shit why won't you stay its not that hard,"A cold yet feminine voice ordered. "Well you see that's my daughter, and she may be a little loud,"The scientist admitted. "Just stay you fucken screw its not that hard, just stay or i'll blast you!,"The voice yelled again, this time it sounded more annoyed. Mr. Briefs walked a few paces toward the science lab. "Bulma are you ok,"He asked. There was so shuffling then the door opened. The blue haired sayjin put her hand on her hips. "Dad that screw won't stay!,"Bulma yelled. "Why don't you go train,"Her Dad asked. Bulma grew even more annoyed. "I don't want to train I won't that screw to go in,"Bulma eyes flashed. "Well obviously, that's not what you are going to get, besides you should be getting ready for school, its already 7:30 school starts in an hour,"He stated. Queen Victoria's ears perched up. "Just what is this school you talk about,"She asked. Mr. Briefs turned to face her.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well its a learning place, I send my daughter to school so that she'd know how to fight and be smart, you basically learn things there,"He replied. Queen Victoria nodded, she wanted all the sayjins to go to this school. "Well in that case I want every sayjin that's in the age range to go to this school,"Sho ordered. King Vegeta looked at the gleam his wife had in her eyes. It would be very useless, going against her word at this point. "I agree, and including you my Son," King Vegeta announced. The teenage sayjins grumbled and got ready for this 'school'. It had been forty-five minutes already, Bulma was looking at herself in a mirror. She was wearing some jean shorts, that was cuffed up to her thighs. Along with a black shirt that showed her navel. And last but not least some all white Nikes. Bulma grabbed her motorcycle capsule and headed for outside.   
  
  
  
  
  
When she got outside she pressed the top of the capsule, relaxing it onto the ground. Bulma stepped onto her bike, and was about to leave when she stopped by a few confused sayjins. "Where's this 'school',"A blonde haired sayjin asked. A black haired one nodded. "Follow me," Bulma asked. Bulma was about to take off, but was stopped again. "Chi Chi wait for me,"A sayjin said with spiky hair. A short sayjin with spiky hair, that sticked straight up followed. Then there was a sayjin with no hair following. He was very short. Bulma looked over her shoulders. Nodding she took off toward this school. Along with a group of sayjin's following her close behind.   
  
  
  
  
  
An: Well what did you think!   
*  
*  
*  
*  
*   
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*   
Please Review! 


	2. Not Sack

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Thanks for the reviews. I'm very thankful.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything db, dbz, or dbgt.   
  
  
  
  
  
****************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked in front of her, she had finally reached her destination, her high school. The blue haired sayjin landed onto the campus grass. She put her bike into her capsule. "How did you do that,"The blond sayjin asked. Bulma turned around. "I simply pressed a button,"Bulma said as if were the most obvious thing in the world. "You know what I ment!,"The blond haired sayjin yelled, her attitude raising .The black haired sayjin female, also known as Chi Chi shook her head. "Calm down 18,"Chi Chi said. Bulma started to walk off, until she was stopped. "Stop right there, were do we sign in,"Chi Chi said controlling her temper. "Principal's office"Bulma said starting to walk off again. Chi Chi couldn't control her temper anymore. She tackled Bulma. Since Bulma wasn't expecting this she fell to the ground. Chi Chi was surprised she was still alive. Bulma got up and dusted herself off and started walking again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku kill her she's annoying!,"Chi Chi yelled at the tall sayjin with spiky hair. Goku scratched his head. "What did she so to you,"Goku asked. Bulma stopped walking. "You know this SHE has a name,"Bulma yelled. Chi Chi balled her fist. "See, just kill the bitch!,"Chi Chi yelled a little to loud. Bulma stopped walking and turned around. "Who are you calling a bitch, bitch!,"Bulma yelled. Chi Chi blood boiled. Nobody crossed her. "You talk big words for someone that's so far away!,"Chi Chi sreamed. Bulma walked up to her. "You know human you would be wise to walk away,"A sayjin with spiky hair that sticked straight up inquired. Bulma turned to face him. "How do you know I'm human," Bulma asked. He was caught dead in his tracks. "Stop changing the subject bitch!,"Chi Chi kept her fist balled. "What else would you be, you couldn't be a sayjin, I'm Vegeta, Prince of the sayjins and I would rember, someone with blue hair,"Vegeta replied after a few minutes.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What if I showed you a picture, not that im sayjin are anything"Bulma pulled out a picture from her pocket and handed it to him. He took it and glared it for a while. That picture was indeed taked on Vegetasei, and they were sayjins, but what connection do they have with her. She had blue hair. He glacned at the picture again, then back at Bulma. They did resemble each other quite much. 'But the Onna don't have tail,' Thought Vegeta. He looked at her up and down. Then he reached her lower back. There was it a tail, it looked so soft, and so blue. He had a sudden urge to touch it. He shook it away, handing the Onna her picture. "Now would you follow me this time,"Bulma yelled her temper flaring. She was only walking them to the principals office. Those two female sayjins had to make a big deal.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi was reluctant at first but followed. The rest of the gang following as well. Bulma kept walking till she was stopped, by to humans who were in her way. One had long red hair, with green eyes. She wore a extremely short blue mini skirt, with a tight red tank top. The other had long black hair, with turquoise eyes. She wore a blue silky sweat suit. With a shirt that looked like bra, underneath her coat. "Bulma,"The one with red hair said in a fake sweet voice. Bulma rolled her eyes, she just didn't have time for them today. First she was tackled, then insulted, then her race was at knowledge. "Look Comfort, I don't have time for you today, you would be wise to move,"Bulma threatened. Comfort licked her lips. "You know I could move but I'm tired," She lied. Bulma eyes darkened.   
  
  
  
  
  
The blue haired sayjin then slapped the human lightly, she plunged to the ground. Bulma smirked and walked over her, her sayjin associates walking over her as well. "You, you, aggrg, you just better watch your back,"The human with black hair screamed while aiding her friend. Bulma flipped her off. The blue haired sayjin then picked up a piece of paper from a near by desk. "Write your names on this paper,"She said. Chi Chi snatched the paper and pen from her. After signing her name, the steps repeated. After everybody all sign there names, Bulma put them in a box. Bulma then handed a few books, their locker number,and a schedule. "Your first class is there,"Bulma told them while pointing to a room. She then walked into the room, she had pointed at. Vegeta was the second to walk in, followed by the others.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Your Late,"The fat teacher said, hands on her hips. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and took a seat at the back of the class room. The teacher noticed the new faces walking in. "Why don't you five tell me a little about yourselves,"The Teacher asked. Vegeta thought of a smart ass come back. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself,"Vegeta mocked. The teacher grew red and wrote something on her a note pad. "Well you just messed up my good mood, meaning all six of you who were late have sack,"The teacher laughed and handed the sayjin at the back of the class, including the rest of sayjins a slip. "This is not my day!,"Bulma screamed exiting the classroom. "Whats sack,"Goku asked. "Oh its in school suspension, you get to be monitored all day, you don't go to none of your classes, and you get to spend the most of the day in one classroom, no go on, its in room 410,"The Teacher explained.   
  
  
  
  
  
The gang exited the classroom. "This is all that BITCHE'S fault,"Chi Chi screamed attempting for Bulma to hear her. "Hey guys there room 410,"A short sayjin by the name of Krillian pointed. They walked in. There eyes instantly widen. This was sack, it didn't look disobedient one bit. Mostly everybody was talking, or listening to their walkman. Bulma was conversating with a la'tina human female. "Bulma I can't bealive your back already,"The la'tina named Maria laughed. "Well I can't believe your still here, its like you were born here,"Bulma laughed also. "So what happened anyways, Ms. Dalson get mad again,"Maria questioned. Bulma nodded. "So do you know them,"Maria asked meaning the small group of sayjins. "Yeah there staying at the C.C apartments,"Bulma inquired.   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta noticed Bulma, she was laughing. 'Such a pretty smile' Thought Vegeta. 18 noticed who Vegeta was looking at. "Someone's sprung,"18 laughed. Vegeta got out of la la land. "Hey lets sit there,"Goku pointed to a table near Bulma and Maria. The gang nodded. They all sat down. "Can you believe, Dannese got exspelled, she didn't even hit the teacher , she just pushed him,"Maria stated. "Well I heard she's just suspended,"Bulma mentioned. Maria rolled her brown eyes. The sack's door opened, and a red and black haired human emerged. Bulma noticed that was Comfort and her lackey Courtney. "Oh hi Bulma, I just wanted to tell you Yamcha was horrible, I don't see why he was bragging so much, the ten minutes in the janitors closet, was the worst I ever had,"Courtney laughed.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Slut, I broke up with him a long time ago,"Bulma laughed back at her. "Well that's not what he said," Courtney held her cheast. "Oh Please, Courtney, Comfort was probably in the closet with you and Yamcha, I know yal nasty like that,"Maria laughed. Bulma joined in. "That's not even funny, you know what would be funny, if I beat Maria's ass,"Comfort said. Maria kept laughing, only this time harder. "Please you know damn well you can't touch Maria,"Bulma reminded. "Think what you want to think,"Comfort chanted. Bulma pulled out a piece of gum from her pocket. Unwrapping the sweet gum, she stuck it in her mouth and chewed it. Courtney and Comfort just went to a table quietly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok im Mr.Worm now I want everybody to read page 60 of the hand out,"He ordered. Vegeta raised his hand. "Yes,"The teacher asked. "Why is your name Mr. Worm, is it because you look like one, or realted,"Vegeta asked innocently. Bulma raised her hand also. "Why did Ms. Prang leave,"Bulma asked. Athough she knew good and well, why she left. Mr. Worm grunted. "I am not Ms. Prang you students will not cross me, meaning you two have to carry these buckets of lard, and stay in the sack extra room,"The Teacher said like a drill Surgeon. Bulma and Vegeta got up. Taking the buckets of lard, they headed in the extra sack room. Soon as Bulma walked in the room she put her bucket onto the floor. Vegeta just dropped his.   
  
  
  
  
  
"This is not my day,"Bulma mumbled to herself. "The world doesn't revolve around you,"Vegeta admitted. Bulma lips formed a scowl. "Who said I did,"She scowled. "Show some respect Onna!,"Vegeta ordered. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Your reputation is better than mine,"Bulma said with a glum look. "Shut up Im not interested in your pointless conversation,"Vegeta yelled. Bulma balled her fist. "Well excuse me, if im trying not to be a pain in the ass,"Bulma turned red. Vegeta watched as her temper flared so fast. She would make the perfect mate. Not that he was thinking about of that or anything. But just look at her. It was hard to believe she was even sayjin. "I know im beautiful but damn must you keep staring,"Bulma asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't flatter yourself,"Vegeta said. Bulma just grunted and pulled out her walkman. She placed it on number six and a repeat, and began to sing along. Vegeta watched as the Bulma just kept sing the song along, over and over. It was beginning to get annoying. "La la la, baby is that your-,"Bulma was cut off though as Vegeta snatched the ear phones away from her. "Hey who gave you the right to, snatch my earphones away, you know I was listening to that!,"Bulma roared. "Maybe if you didn't sing so loud,"Vegeta answered. Bulma balled her fist once again. This guy sure knew how to make her mad. It had already been about seven hours, he just kept making her mad. It was already bad enough she didn't eat, but this was pure torture.   
  
  
  
  
  
The blue haired sayjin signed, placing her face into her hand. Vegeta just rolled his eyes. That Onna was something else. "Do you know where your new home is,"Bulma asked taking her hand away from her face. Vegeta just shrugged. "I'll find away,"He said with some what of an attitude. "Well fine, see if I care, you know, I was going to offer you a ride on my luxurious bike!,"Bulma snapped. Vegeta turned to face her. "Who said I needed a ride,"He questioned more like stated. "Fine, but the bell will ring in a second, I'll be in the parking lot in ten minutes, be an ass and don't come, your loss not mine,"Bulma stranded, she just knew the bell would ring any second. BRR-IIINNNGGGG!!! The bell had finally rung. She wasn't going to stay in the sack's extra room again.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma rushed out of the room. She was planning on asking her ex what really happened in the janitors closet. "Yamcha,"She yelled. A human with a scar on his cheek turned around. "So what the fuck is this I hear about you and Courtney,"Bulma asked a little to less friendly. Yamcha shrugged. "I don't know but it doesn't matter to you, were history anyways,"Yamcha pointed out. Bulma balled her fist. "I know that you air head,"Bulma sneered. Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Then why do you keep coming to me,"Yamcha questioned. "None of your damn business,"She walked off. Today just really wasn't her day. She was didn't want to have anything, to do with that cheater, anyways. It was already ten minutes anyways.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma marched to the parking lot in search of Vegeta. There he was. She ran over to him. "Well you ready,"Bulma asked. "Yeah, yeah,"Vegeta said. Bulma growled, and took out her capsule motorscycle. She climbed onto it. Bulma patted some room on the bike for Vegeta. He sat down. Inhaling her scent. Truth be told he knew the way back, he just wanted to ride with Bulma. The ride to capsule corp. was very quiet. They finnaly reached the complex. Bulma stepped of her motorcycle. Vegeta following as well. Putting her bike back in her capsule. She glanced at Vegeta. Vegeta glanced at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Looking into her needy eyes. What did she want? "Would you say thank you all ready!,"Bulma rollled her eyes. 'Oh thats what she wanted'Vegeta thought. "Fuck no,"Vegeta refused. "Well fine, I go all out of way to take you home, and you can't even say thank you, first you got me sack now this, ugggh,"Bulma turned red and stormed into the house. 'Whats her promblem,'Thought Vegeta.   
  
  
  
  
  
fs An: Well that did you think? I know I made Chi Chi and Bulma, not friends, but they'll warm up. Oh yeah, Comfort, Courtney and Maria are all people that go to my school. In case anybody was wondering. Well.   
  
  
  
  
  
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
Please Review!! 


	3. Quick Dip and two new TA's

  
  
  
  
  


An: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Well heres chapter 3 enjoy.  
One more thing this '*' means conscience '*' 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt. So don't sue

  
  
  
  
  


Bulma balled her fist. She couldn't believe it the jerk! And she went out of her way to give him a ride. How rude was he? Bulma shook her head, glaring at her capsule with her gi and gr inside. That's what she needed. Some good old fashion training time. Putting on her gi she looked at herself into the mirror. She was wearing a regular training gi, it was all black with a blue belt, also a blue shirt. 'I hope Prince of Jerks don't finish ruining my day' Bulma thought.

  
  
  
  


'*' O please Bulma you know you think he's hot '*'

  
  


*** No I don't I think he looks like a hot I mean ugly jerk ***

  
  


'*' You can't fool me I'm your conscience remember '*' 

  
  


*** Stay out! *** 

  
  


*** I wonder is he thinking about me ** 

  
  


'*' See I knew it! '*' 

  
  


*** Get out *** 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
: At Vegetas Home :   
  
  
  


"Vegeta dear you hardly touched your lunch,"Queen Victoria said pointing to her Son. Vegeta shook his head out of la la land. "I ate a big breakfast,"Vegeta rasped. Victoria looked at her Son again. She shook the thought of his abnormal eating behavior out of her head. "You know, Vegeta I heard that Radtiz said, that Kakkorts friend said, that you had a crush on that briefs girl," Nappa laughed. Vegeta face formed a scowl. Yeah leave it to his big Brother to mess everything up.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"My Son has a crush, oh they grow up so fast!,"Victoria wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Well who ever said that is mistake,"Vegeta grumbled. "Oh my Son is fighting it!,"Victoria wiped her eyes again. "I need to train,"Vegeta mumbled while getting up from his seat. "Were do you think your going young man,"Victoria asked hands on her hips. "To train,"Was his reply as he exited the building. 'Damn I don't like that loud mouthed Onna' Thought Vegeta.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Vegeta heard a sound, coming from behind him. He turned around.' Is that the onna! What did she want now? Is she stalking me or something? 'Thought Vegeta. "What a surprise to see what are you stalking me,"Bulma asked. Vegeta grunted. "I have better things to do than to stalk, someone as hedious as you,"Vegeta replied. "Have you looked into the mirror lately,"Bulma pointed out. Vegeta growled. "Hey Vegeta, how about we stair,"Bulma questioned?   
  
  
  
  
  
"Me spair with you, I could crush you with little effort,"Vegeta gloated. Bulma balled her fist. "What thats outrageous, follow me and we can stair, wait more like you get your ass kicked!,"Bulma yelled. "You talk big words Onna, but can you back it up,"Vegeta asked. "Just follow me,"She snapped while taking off into the air. "Lead the way,"Vegeta said while hovering into the air. Bulma eyes narrowed. She then flew to her traing area, with one thing on her mind. Beating Vegeta in sparing.   
  
  
  
  
  
: At Goku's House :   
  
  
  
"I can't bealive that Bulma girl,"Chi Chi yelled. "What's wrong with her,"Krillian questioned. "She's, she's, I just don't like her,"Chi Chi blurted. 18 crossed her arms. "So didn't you do this exact same thing when we first met,"18 asked although she already knew the awnser. "That was different,"Chi Chi faced a different direction. Goku scratched the back of his head. "How is it different,"Goku asked. "Your spose to be on my side!,"Chi Chi blurted.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I am,"Goku defended. "Hey why don't we hook Vegeta and Bulma up,"Krillian asked changing the subject. "What!,"They all yelled after a moment. "Come what's is there to loose,"Krillian asked. "Our heads,"Was their reply. "Krillian member when tried to set Vegeta and Melony together, disaster, they were opposies, I mean, Vegeta was rice, and she was, umm well dirt,"18 pointed out. "That was different,"Krillian said lowly. "Please I think we should stay out of Vegetas love life,"18 replied. "Come on please, it'll be fun, I mean Chi Chi and Goku can do one thing, and we can do another,"Krillian pleaded.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't put me in this!,"Chi Chi yelled. Krillian shook his head. "Ok if all of your are to scard, then-,"Krillian was cut off. "Fine we will do it, but we don't even know where Vegeta, is let alone the bitch,"Chi Chi reminded. 18 rolled her eyes. The bitch routine was getting old real quick to her. "Well lets find them,"Goku stated in a cheerful mood. "Ok then, me and Krillian will both, throw to ki beams in the directions were from when were ready, you two do the same," 18 said. "Ok lets find the Vegeta and Bitch,"Chi Chi stated. Everyone nodded and started their search.   
  
  
  
  
  
: Were Bulma and Vegeta are :   
  
  
  
Bulma swung her left hook into Vegetas stomach. He dodged it with ease. Bulma then threw a ki beam at Vegetas abdomen, he bounced it to a mountain. He then smirked, thile throwing a one of his own beams. Bulma bounced his also. Vegeta grew angry. Throwing a right hook, straight onto Bulmas arm. She flinched at the impact of the punch. Vegeta found this a perfect time to throw one of get her at her blind stage. He punched her hard as he could, straight in her stomach. She plunged to the ground. "Not bad, for a amateur,"Vegeta said.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah your well, you only beat me, cause I had something in my eye,"Bulma said. Her pride just wouldn't allow her to admit, he had one. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You know its peaceful here,"Bulma stated while looking around. "So what the fuck dose that mean,"Vegeta questioned. Bulma twirled around. "There's a lake too, someone could stay here for hours,"Bulma smiled dreamly. "Where are you getting at!!,"Vegeta roared. "Its just that, well can we go swimming,"Bulma asked.   
  
  
  
  
"That's what you were so dizzy about, Please I'm not doing you any favors,"Vegeta crossed his arms. "Fine, but that water looks so refreshing,"Bulma walked to the lake. She then dipped her, now bare foot into the water. Moving it into the water. The water felt cool and refreshing. She dipped the other one as well. She looked at what she was wearing. No this wouldn't due. She changed out of gi. She was now wearing some panties and a bra.   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Come on I know you want to,"Bulma taunted while dunking her head into the water. Vegeta kept looking. Truth was he did kind of wanted to get in the water. But he wasn't going to tell Bulma that. "Come if you get into the water, I'll tell you my secret, and I'll, ummmm, let you use my special training room,"Bulma raised the taunt. Vegeta thought about what she just said. He did need a training room. "Fine, but just for a little while,"Vegeta changed out of his spandex. He was now wearing some boxers.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at him up and down, slowly. She glared at his well defined ab's. There were very hard and firm. Bulma jaw dropped. "You know it's rude to stare,"Vegeta stated while glaring at the blue haired sayjin. Bulma quickly turned away. "I wasn't staring,"She lied. Vegeta just shook his head while entering the lake. Bulma thought about something for a moment. She had distinctly remembered telling him she'll tell him all her secrets. 'I hope he doesn't remember 'Though Bulma.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So Onna what secretes do have,"Vegeta asked. 'Damn him,' Thought Bulma. "Nothing,"She lied again. Vegeta wasn't a bit fazed by her desperate cover up. "Fine I'll just leave,"Vegeta glared at Bulma. "Fine I'll tell you them, but there a bit dark, cruel, heartless, ummmm, you just wouldn't be interested,"Bulma laughed. Vegeta glared at her again. "Fine I'll tell you long as you stop the creepy glares,"Bulma told the sayjin. "Well, I, umm, well use to date this guy named Yamcha,"Bulma dunked her head back into the water.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Get on with it,"Vegeta urged. Bulma scowled. "Anyways, we were together for like seven years, until he tried to drug me,"Bulma eyes darkened for a moment. Vegeta was outraged. 'That low life human. Im going to tear him lim from lim, Not that he cared or anything 'Thought Vegeta. "Well he did get it coming to him, I put him in the hospital for a few week's, I should of killed him,"Bulma told Vegeta. Bulma ran her hand down a lock of her hair. "But he has been put through hell, I mean his Dad beat is Mother to death, literally, I mean that's when Yamcha turned to drugs,"Bulma defended.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So your defending him,"Vegeta questioned? "No, im not it's just I feel sorry for the poor guy, so what about you what's your secrect,"Bulma quickly changed the subject. Vegeta hmmphed. "I don't recall me aggreing to tell you anything,"Vegeta scowled. "Come on, I told you my secrect, I mean nobody even knew about what I told you, you owe me,"Bulma pointed out. Vegeta shrugged. "Who give's a fuck,"Vegeta said. "Fine, I knew you wasn't man enough,"Bulma humed a tune to a song. "What that's outrageous, I have you know, im not scared of anything, I am the most strongest being in the universe!,"Vegeta roared.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well tell me,"Bulma snapped. "I walked in on parents while there were mating, it was disgsting, satisifed!,"Vegeta shifted his body in a different direction. She began to laugh. "Ha ha ha, Poor Vegeta, you, ha ha ha,"Bulma laughed harder. Vegeta growled. Nobody laughed at him. He then tackled her, they both sunk to the bottom of the lake. Bulma looked at her tackler. He had the most mysterious eyes, she'd ever seen. Bulma shook her head, as she watched Vegeta swim back to the top of the lake. 'O no you don't,' She thought. Grabbing the sayjin prince my his legs, he sunk back to the bottom of the lake.   
  
  
  
  
'Damn that Onna,' Vegeta grabbed her legs as well. If was going down then so was she. Bulma tried to swim back to the shore but failed. A few bubbles floated out of Vegetas mouth, then soon hers as well. At the end they had no choice but to swim back to the to the shore. They swallowed the air with greed. "We should do this again sometime,"Bulma spoke. Vegeta just grunted. He wasn't all that involved to emotions. "Well we should be heading home,"Bulma stepped out of the water, placing her dry gi on. Vegeta soon followed, slipping on some spandex. "Well see you tomorrow,"Bulma waved taking off. The sayjin Prince just shot off into the sky.   
  
  
  
  
  
: The next Day :   
  
  
  
"Nappa, Vegeta,"A voice yelled. The two sayjin brothers walked down the stairs. "Nappa, Vegeta school starts in 5 minutes!,"She yelled. "Mom I don't even go to school with Vegeta,"Nappa pointed out. "Yes you do, me and Bardocks Mate decided that you and Radtiz are to be T.A's at the high school,"Victoria smiled with pride. "What the Fuck!,"Vegeta yelled. "Don't curse in my house young man, now go or the both of you will be late!,"Victoria rushed her Son's out of the house.   
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Vegeta entered the classroom all eyes on him, and his brother. Vegeta sent a death glare twoard his classmates. They backed away, cowardly. "So you showed up late in my class again, huh Vegeta,"Ms. Dalwon crossed her arms. "Obviously,"Vegeta replied. "Boy, your lucky I sent half the class out already, I'm getting tired of writing sack slips,"Ms. Dalson then continued to her lesson. Vegeta found an empty seat in the back. It just so happened to be right next to Bulma and her friend, surrounded by the sayjin gang.   
  
  
  
  
  
Nappa just watched the class from the front of the room. "Hey Vegeta where were you yesterday, we was searching all over the place,"Krillian asked. "Were I go doesn't concern you or anyone else,"Vegeta turned toward the other direction. "Maria me and Yamcha are history,"Bulma told her friend. Maria shook her head. "That not what I heard, I heard that you and Yamcha were in the janitors closet,"Maria eyed her up and down. "Maria it was Courtney in the closet with Yamcha not me, you were there in sack when she said all of that!,"Bulma yelled. The class then turned to face Bulma.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What!,"She yelled. All the humans in the class faced the other way. "Bitch,"Chi Chi sneered. "Slut,"Bulma sneered back. Their eyes locked. It was pretty much a staring contest between them for the rest of the class. Finally the bell rung. Goku would now face the hardships of his, brother being a T.A in P.E. The tall sayjin gulped. He had heard the gossip about his brother and gym. Hopefully they were just rumors.   
  
  
  
  
********   
  
  
  
  
  
An: Well that's chapter 3. Please tell me what you think. I tried to make the characters less ooc as possible.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Trouble

  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Thanks for all the reviews! Well heres another chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from db, dbz, or dbgt. So don't sue.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat on the hard concrete ground. She was a little interesting about the new T.A. Cause from what she heard, he was strict. "Bulma Briefs,"A boring voice called out. However Bulma didn't hear her name being called, she was too busy listening to her earphones. "Bulma Briefs!,"The voice yelled. Bulma put her earphones to full blast. She started to dance to the music. "Oh, Im still Jenny from the block use have a little now I have a lot,"Bulma sang. She then popped in a different cd.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma!,"The voice yelled again. "You put my life into-,"Bulma was cut off as her earphones were snatched away. "Hey, that was a classic!,"She yelled to a sayjin with long hair. "You heard the man say hear or present,"The sayjin or new Ta named Radtiz yelled. "I'm at school today,"Bulma said the complete opposite. The teacher marked her into the roll book. However the T.A wasn't as forgiving. "Brat, you better say what I said,"He yelled. "Well I don't answer to the name brat, my name's Bulma,"Bulma crossed her arms.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Brat, I don't know who you think you are,"Radtiz stepped closer to her. "Well I don't know who you think you are,"Bulma stepped up facing him. They were now face to face. Well Bulma was looking up at him. Goku looked at what was going on. He didn't want any bloodshed, so he decided he'd end this. "Radtiz, I think you've made you point,"Goku jumped in. "You stay out of it,"The Brother yelled. "Radtiz,"Goku signed. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her cell phone. This was all to much. Dialing a quick seven digits, she put her ear to her baby blue phone.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Maria, you were right he is strict, but you know what, I've seen worse, like when I at my old school, we were trained, and it was hard, we had to practice doing everything, can you believe that, but the guy that was in charge, was strict as fuck,"Bulma told her friend. "But doesn't that Goku guy look familiar, from the way you describe your old teacher they look alike,"Maria pointed out over the phone.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I know but if Goku and that guy's related, means Radtiz is realted to, which means I'm in some shit, I don't think that creepy guy even forgot my face!,"Bulma yelled. "Well why don't-,"Maria was cut off as her cell phone was snatched away. "Ugg why did you go do-,"Bulma looked up, from Goku to Radtiz and to the guy that was in her mind. "Shit, you really are related to that creepy commander, just don't tell him name,"Bulma said. "You know my father,"Goku asked? "He's your father, oh no,"Bulma slapped her head.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Where did you meet him, you couldn't possibly, unless your a sayjin,"Radtiz glanced at her waist. There was it wrapped around it, it was blue, it looked extremely soft. 'So the Brief girl is sayjin 'Thought Radtiz. "You know it's rude to stare,"Bulma hmmphed. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you,"Radtiz replied. "And last Vegeta Prince,"The teacher called out. Vegeta simply grunted. Bulma noticed this. "Hey how come, you didn't yell at him,"Bulma pointed out.   
  
  
  
  
She found it very unfair that she got yelled at, but not him. Radtiz turned around. Seeing who Vegeta was, he bowed. "That's not fair!,"She yelled. "Life isn't fair Onna,"Vegeta jumped in. "Were did you come from, you stay out of this, vege-table,"Bulma argued. "How dare you say that, you damn deformed sayjin,"Vegeta yelled back. "Who are you calling deformed, you, you, stupid person,"Bulma couldn't think of anything else.   
  
  
  
  
"Bitch!,"Vegeta yelled. "Who are you calling a bitch, your the one that's always biching,"Bulma roared. "Shut the fuck up,"Vegeta took a step forward. Nappa looked at what was happening. He could stop this argument right now. But he didn't fell like it. Neither did Radtiz. Well Radtiz just wanted to see how far this would go. "Why you!,"She yelled. The teacher on the other hand, called for the security guards. "What did you do this time Ms. Brief's,"The security guard asked. "Nothing,"Bulma rolled her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I believe her and Mr. Price were arguing,"The teacher answered for her. "That's not true, it was the T.A's fault,"Bulma pointed at Radtiz. "You probably were disobeying him,"The security rolled his eyes. "I saw the whole thing, Bulma started it,"Comfort and Courtney laughed as after they said it. "What,"She roared. "Yeah its the truth,"Courtney licked her lips slowly. "Well Ms. Briefs and Mr. Prince follow me to the principals office,"The security guard walked off. The two sayjins following slowly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugg Im going to kill her, slowly,"Bulma committed. Vegeta glared at her. This was the first time he had ever seen, such fire in her eyes. Maybe she was a true sayjin after all. "Well here we are,"The security guard dropped them off at the office. Bulma sat down. "So were probally going to be sent home so, do you want to go to my place,"Bulma asked. "Weren't you just bitchy a mintute ago,"Vegeta raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
  
  
"A moment ago, now do you,"Bulma asked again. "Yeah, Yeah,"Vegeta replied. Bulma shot him a sweet smile. A principal came out. She had long blond hair, with blue eyes. She was wearing a business suit. She also carried two orange papers in her hand. "Here now go,"The Principal shoved them their papers. She had better things to do than argue with a couple of teenagers. "Aren't you going to say something,"Bulma asked. "What is there to tell,"The principal replied walking into her office slamming the door. Bulma could of sworn she heard her mumble im back honey, when she entered the room. But dismissed the idea.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So you ready,"Bulma asked walking outside. Vegeta simply floated into the air. "Race ya,"Bulma shoot of into the sky. Vegeta frowned and caught up to her. They raced to capsule corp. in determination. But at the end it was a tie. "Ok let's go into my luxurious room,"Bulma opened the door. "Fine Onna, but it better be interesting,"Vegeta crossed his arms. Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Hi Dad,"Bulma waved. Her Dad waved also. "Why are you here so early,"Dr. Briefs asked. "You don't trust me,"She asked. He shook his head. She mounted for Vegeta to follow her.   
  
  
  
  
  
She opened the Carmel door knob. They stepped into the large room. Vegeta looked around. The room was creamy blue, It had a king size bed at the rear of the room. The room also had a large closet. But what caught Vegeta's attention was picture on the wall. It was a picture of the same people he had seen on the picture yesterday. 'Probably enlarged' Thought Vegeta. "So what do you think,"Bulma asked sitting on her bed. "It's the best room I've seen yet, where did you get the tip's on how to decorate it the freaks conviction,"Vegeta laughed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha ha,"She laughed sarcastically. Bulma got up, looking through her closet. "What are you doing Onna,"Vegeta asked. "I'm looking for something to wear,"She replied. Vegeta glared at her up and down. What was wrong with the clothes she had on? "What's wrong with what you got on,"He asked? "I wore this to school,"She said picking up a pair of shorts and a tank top. Stepping into the bathroom. She changed into some short shorts and an black tank top.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Vegeta what do you think of earth,"Bulma asked trying to start a conversation. "Why does it matter to you,"He sneered. "Fine, well excuse me for trying to start a conversation,"Bulma snapped. "I don't get this planet,"Vegeta replied. "Why do you say that,"She asked. "Well on this planet, everyone's only concern is having sex,"He replied. "That's not true,"She defended. "What's so fascinating thing is these earthlings with more than one mate,"He asked more like stated.   
  
  
  
  
  
"How should I know about the whole sex thing, im not a slut you know,"Bulma hmmphed. Vegeta looked at her up and down. "So you never mated before,"Vegeta questioned. "Hey why are you saying like not mating is a bad thing,"Bulma looked into his eyes. "So you've never been in heat,"Vegeta questioned again. "Yes I have, still I've never mated, the farthest I've got was a kiss, and it was horrible,"Bulma said as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at her to see if she was lying. Her eyes showed nothing but honestly. "How would you know if you never kissed someone before,"Vegeta crossed his arms. Bulma was lost of words. He was right. Completely right, but who would she compare to. "You know, I read somewhere that you could not kiss,"Bulma smirked. Vegeta knew exactly what she was trying to do. But it was going to work. It would be kind of changeling to guess how the she could kiss.   
  
  
  
  
  
'What the hell,' Thought Vegeta. "Is that a threat,"He asked. "Might be,"Was what she said. Vegeta sat next to her. Pushing his body against hers. Vegeta pressed his lips against hers. He felt like he was on fire. Her lips were very warm and tasty. Bulma opened her mouth. She wanted more. Vegeta took her offer. Plunging his tongue into her mouth. She joined him as well, enjoying his sweet tasty saliva. She moaned in pleasure.   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta webbed his hand in her silky blue hair. Bulma just moaned even louder. Vegeta smirked in his mind. 'This Onna doesn't know when to quit,' Thought Vegeta. He pushed her warm blooded body onto her bed. So that she was lying down. Climbing on top of her he finished were had left off. He continued to kiss her. While doing that, he let his hand's explore her curves. Cupping his hand onto her breast, massaging them. Bulma moaned even louder than before.   
  
  
  
  
  
She had never felt anything like this in her life. This was just kissing! 'This Onna is to much she can kiss though' Bulma wasn't going to let him have all the fun. Unwinding her tail from her waist, her tail reached for his. Petting it as her tail went along. Vegeta let out a soft moan as he felt what she was doing to him. He felt a tender touch of another sayjins tail. Her tail didn't fell rough either. It was just right.   
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi put a lock of hair in the back of her ear. "Since your Mom said for you to tell Vegeta something, tell him that we will be at Goku's the bitch is welcome as well,"Chi Chi said as her and the rest of the gang walked toward Goku's house. Nappa simply grunted. Stepping into the complex mansion. "Have you seen short sayjin come by here old man,"Nappa asked rasped. "Yes he went to Bulma's room second door on the right up the stairs, down the hall,"Dr. Briefs replied. Nappa just walked up the stairs without a reply.   
  
  
  
  
  
Nappa heard moans as he moved closer to the room. The right thing to do would be to leave. But he twisted the knob. His eyes widen at what he saw. There was the Briefs girl and his brother getting a little too interactive. Vegeta was on top of Bulma with her shirt up, legs wide. There was Vegeta kissing her till there was no tomorrow. And they were filling on each other's tails. He would of sworn something happened if they weren't both fully clothed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nappa coughed for knowledgement. They turned around. Vegeta jumped from on top of Bulma. Bulma closed her legs and fixed her shirt. "What!,"Bulma snapped turning around. "What do you want!,"Vegeta yelled. "Well Mom wanted to know where were you, and Kakkort wanted you and her to come to his house,"Nappa replied. "I am not a her I have a name and it's Bulma,"She snapped again. Vegeta grunted. "What were you to doing,"Nappa asked with a smirk.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever we were doing it doesn't concern you, or the rest of the blood line,"Vegeta snorted. "Ok but you have to tell me what you were doing first cause when I opened the door, I say you between her legs, the onna's shirt up, and tails moving,"Nappa finished crossing his arms. "We were kissing for kames sake, now if you don't mine, I would appreciate it if you left,"Bulma snapped again. Nappa jumped out of the window. Vegeta was heading toward the door but was stopped. "Were are you going,"She asked. "To Kakkorts,"Vegeta replied. "Im coming too"Bulma said. 'That means im going to have to meet that creepy guy' Thought Bulma.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: So what did you all think. I'm now realizing I need to make Nappa little more Nappa like. He's too nice I think.   
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review 


	5. Bardock And Quick Cat Fight

  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. I honesty didn't expect so much. Well here's another chapter please enjoy.   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer don't own db, dbz, or dbgt. So don't sue.   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stepped into the some what large house. Bulma following close behind. "Oh the Bitch decided to join us,"Chi Chi joked while glaring at Bulma. "Oh the super Bitch got jokes,"Bulma sent her a death glare. "Who are you calling a bitch you super extreme bitch,"Chi Chi sugar coated her saying. Bulma glared at Chi Chi dryly. How was it she can live off calling her a female dog, but when the tables were switched it wasn't ok?   
  
  
  
  
  
"Chi Chi quit being over dramatic,"18 said. "I am not being over dramatic, im not being dramatic enough,"Chi Chi replied. 18 rolled her eyes. "You know your acting just like you did when we first met,"18 thought aloud. "No im not,"Chi Chi lied. "She acted like this when you first met," Bulma asked urging for details. 18 nodded. "Yep, the bitch routine lasted for a little while," 18 admitted. Bulma glared at 18. She wasn't that bad not bad at all. She could live with her not Chi Chi though.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Bulma,"Bulma held out her hand. Realizing 18 didn't know what a hand shake was she pretended like she was scratching her head. "Nobody asked for a greeting,"Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Would you Shut Up,"Bulma asked her temper flaring. Krillian rolled his eyes. They were very predictable. "You shut up you-,"Chi Chi was cut off as a chicken bone flew into her face. "Hey,"She yelled.   
  
  
  
  
  
Goku threw another chicken bone out of his mouth, while his brother threw his as well. Soon more bones began to fly near Chi Chi. Chi Chi was outraged how could he? I mean her and Goku wasn't an item yet, but he should have the decency to throw his bones elsewhere. Or at leaset not on or her! "Stop throwing those bones,"She yelled with all her might.   
  
  
  
  
  
Goku realized what he was doing and stopped. Radtiz continued to throw his. This time in a diffrent direction. He was about to pick up a plate of rice when he realized who was in the room. It was the same blue haired sayjin he had seen earlier. She was so rude her elders. But what had him thinking is that she knew his father. She was practically scared of him, cause of his father.   
  
  
  
  
  
He waanted to know more. More than the pieces that he had knew. Radtiz took the rice bowl away from his mouth. Getting the attention of everybody. Even Vegeta who was looking at him from the corner of his eye. "How do you know my father,"Radtiz asked. Bulma body shifted twoards him. "Who could forget him, I mean it was like, a couple of years back but I still member him, its really nothing really just my old master,"Bulma said.   
  
  
  
  
  
There was an awkward silence in the room till Radtiz replied. "So, but why did you say 'I don't think he even forgot my face',"Radtiz asked another question. "Well a while back me and my friend, I forgot her name, well we stuck into the commanders room and, well it was all her idea, not mine, well, we, she was the one with the crush, I just came, well she,"Bulma stopped. "Why the fuck did you stop,"He questioned impatiently.   
  
  
  
  
  
"OK she got a couple of cameras, hid them in his bathroom, well we took a shower, everyone that was at the annual royal cinema saw it, she recorded it, practically the whole kingdom saw your father,"Bulma hid the grin on her face. "You What!,"Everyone except Vegeta yelled. "Not me her, but anyways after Mr. Bardock out who it was that did it, and how I was involved, then my training became even harder,"Bulma also pointed out. "So your telling me your friend humiliated my father in front of the entire kingdom,"Radtiz questioned again.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma brow wrinkled. "Don't make it sound bad, she only wanted to download it to her computer, but she didn't listen to me, see if she would have placed the left part c over part b over part six, crossing it over to part 90x34 over part ak6.80, then zig zaged it over part 89/5x40k9x44 it would have worked,"Bulma crossed her arms. Everyone in the entire room formed a sweat drop. "Radtiz don't Dad usually get her in 5:30,"Goku asked his Brother. He nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma glanced at a near by clock it read five twenty nine. He should be hear any minute. Bulma then some shuffling at the door, when it emerged open. A small petite figure was ahead of Bulma's old teacher. But there he was. He was the spitting image of Goku except he had a scar. The woman was wearing some pink spandex complete with blue boots and white gloves. Bardock or Bulma's old teacher was wearing some regular sayjin amour. Underneath it was some black spandex.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku Radtiz you two ate all the damn chicken and rice,"The woman apparently their Mother scowled. "I only had a little,"Goku defended. The Mother shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Preparing a new meal. Bardock was about leave, when he noticed one of the new guess looked oddly familiar. Were though? The only people he'd seen on this planet were mostly his family or other sayjins. She wasn't sayjin. He glanced at her waist. There was it a tail.   
  
  
  
  
  
It still didn't narrow things much though. It should of though. How many blue haired sayjins could their be running around. Bulma noticed that she was being watched. Turning her head quickly away from him. She didn't want him to find out who she really was. Bardock took one more glare at her. Suddenly it clicked. That was Bulma! How could he forget. The real question was why was she hiding from him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So you thought you really could keep your identity a secret Bulma,"He said. Bulma turned back around. So that she was facing him. "Not really I was just seeing if you could see who I was on your own,"Bulma lied. Bardock snorted. "So how strong are you now,"He asked wondering what she'd say. "I don't know but I would hate to face myself,"She said floating with pride.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bardock shook his head. She hadn't really changed. Maybe her pride increased though. "Fight me,"He ordered. Bulma bit her lip. She really didn't want to harm her master. "I can't you see, I ate a, no I, no I don't feel like it,"Bulma stammered. Bardock growled he didn't have time for this. Smirking he powered up. Bulma eyes widen. She didn't expect him to start powering up.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bardock then threw a red bright yet powerful ki beam at Bulma. She dodged it with ease. The beam hit directly at a near by glass table. The glass splashed onto the grape colored carpet. "So you have improved,"Bardock said gruffly. "Yeah I have,"She replied. Bardock wondered how strong she truly was. Cause if she could dodge a beam like that. Just how strong was his pupil. He just hoped over time he would figure that out. And why she was so close to his prince.   
  
  
  
  
  
The Next Day at School   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sipped her blue icy beverage. She was now currently sitting next to her friend Maria. Who was talking about something. She didn't know she had zoned out a few seconds ago. "Yeah im going to wear that cute ass tight red shirt that go up to my stomach, with some black Capri pants,"Maria said to her friend Bulma. Bulma zoned back in. "Im going to wear my orange shirt that goes up to my stomach, and these tight leather pants,"Bulma said.   
  
  
  
  
  
"How do they look,"She urged her to go further. "Well they go up to knees, they look really good with my shirt,"She declared. Maria nodded taking a bite of her sandwich. Comfort walked toward the table Courtney and her other friends stepping with her. "You know I got this ugly ass outfit its these Capri pants this ugly red shirt, I just don't know what to do with it,"Courtney told her friend.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Take it to the shelter, im sure they need the rags,"Courtney laughed. "That's a shame, I was actually going to give it to my maid,"Comfort laughed with her friend. "I smell a bitch, a soon to be dead bitch if she keeps messing with me,"Maria announced. Comfort laughed. Her back up's laughed as well. "I would leave if I were you,"Bulma told them. "O please you act like you can cat fight, all you can do it martial art fight,"Comfort laughed harder.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Chi look,"18 pointed at Bulma and the small crowd. "What's there to look at,"She snorted. "Don't act like you don't see what's going on, lets go watch, and if things get hectic lets help, im in the mood to beat some earthlings ass,"18 cracked her knuckles. Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Fine lets go,"She said leaving the table she and the sayjin gang was eating at. 18 followed with a smug smile on her face.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean I can't cat fight,"Bulma questioned. Comfort smirked. "Bitches there so crazy, "Maria said right in Comfort's face. "Nobody's crazy maybe ugly but not that,"Courtney jumped in. Maria got up. "What did you say,"She asked in her face. "I said your a ugly ass bitch,"She changed her words a little. Maria smirked while slapping Courtney. She held her swollen cheek with her hand. "Bitch she held lunging herself at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Maria grabbed her fist as they were coming toward her. Maria pulled her long black hair. She screamed in agony. Maria was about to lung at her again but was cut off as her hair was being pulled also. She screamed also. Courtney found this a perfect time to punch the la'tina. With that Courtney punched Maria in her face hard. Maria found blood tickle down her left eye.   
  
  
  
  
  
She soon became angry. Reversing Courtney's other punch. Maria swung her unoccupied hand into her stomach. She coughed in pain. While doing that she gripped her hand in her head harder. Her hair was now practically coming out. Courtney tried to reversing all her moves. Failing she simply screamed. Smirking Maria untangled her hand from hair.   
  
  
  
  
  
Courtney stopped screaming. Wondering what was going on. Maria noticed her curious face. Still smirking she stuck her nails into her soft flesh, drawing blood. Courtney screamed harder than before. Attracting everyone's attention. Bulma began to laugh. Comfort saw this. With a snap of her fingers her flunkies were after Bulma.   
  
  
  
  
  
18 and Chi Chi both saw this. 'The Bitch or not im with 18'Though Chi Chi. "Hi are you doing,"18 said as she attacked two of the flunkies. She simply pulled onto their hair. Which made them scream in pain. Chi Chi did the exact same thing. 'This bitch better be thankful' though Chi Chi.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma turned around to face her helpers. She could have done it on her own but they helped her. Another flunky lunged at Bulma she grabbed her hair also. Vegeta watched the fight in boredom. Why was everybody so rowdy over this. Comfort walked away from the scene in front of her. Glaring at some security guards coming toward the scene. She shook her head Sure she had won this one. But it was all just beginning. And now she was going to go after those blond and black pest as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
*************************   
  
  
  
  
  
An: Well what did you think. I know where's the v/b but I just couldn't fit any in. If anybody liked the bitchy Chi Chi, don't worry, she isn't going to warm up to Bulma just like that. Well please   
  
  
  
  
  
Submit me a Review 


	6. This is Weird

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Thanks for all the reviews.   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt. So don't sue.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
  
  
Security guards encircled the scene in annoyance. It was only lunch and they were already breaking up fights. A guard pulled Maria off of a beaten Courtney. While the rest of the security gaurds had to pry the three sayjins out of the humans hair. With a nod the beaten and bloody girls where carried by the security guards. Bulma and the female sayjins were escorted in annoyance to the principals office. "Bulma Briefs its im not surprised,"A male with chocolate colored hair said rolling his eyes while escorting her.   
  
  
  
  
  
"It wasn't my fault I was only there, they attacked me,"Bulma crossed her arms stubbornly. He shook his head this time, dropping her and the small group at the office. 18 was the first to break the silence. "So what's going to happen Bulma,"18 asked sitting down. Bulma's body shifted toward her direction. "Well, we are going to get suspended for like a day or three, depending on how much Courtney lie, it really matters what your parents say, they are probably being called right now,"She said.   
  
  
  
  
  
18 stiffened along with Chi Chi. They had extremely strict parents. A blond principal walked out of the office. She crossed her arms. "Look this isn't something to be proud about, you Chi Chi and 18,"She read their names off a paper. They rolled their eyes. "Have only been her for a couple of days, and you Bulma, you were just in my yesterday, look your parents should be here, right now, ok there here, they've already been contacted, in behalf of your behavior,"The principal walked away.   
  
  
  
  
  
They all glared at their parents. Bulma was some what happy her dizzy mother had came instead of her father. "Oh Bulma what have you done now,"She asked in a dizzy voice. "I was defending myself," She replied. Queen Victoria glanced at her fellow sayjins situation. The Queen she was allowed herself to see just what was going on. In these school's. "Look Mom I didn't mean it,"Bulma covered herself up again stuffing some gum into her mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma look, I am sick of you, can't you just be good for a day, I cook I clean, and this is how you repay me, I can't believe you, I've been nothing but good to you, me and your father are already having problems, your just adding icing to the cake,"The dizzy mother yelled storming out of the school building. Bulma was shocked. She had never seen her mom flip like that. The right thing to do would be to chase her mother, and tell her she was sorry. But her pride was a little to big for that.   
  
  
  
  
  
It wouldn't allow her to say sorry. "Aren't you going to follow her,"18 mumbled to her new friend. Bulma looked around. Everyone was looking at her. Queen Victoria glared at the teen. She realized she was just like her Son. Pride to big to say apologize. "Maybe I'll just go out for some fresh air,"She said while going through the same door her Mom had left in. Bulma turned through corners in search of her Mother. She wasn't no where to be found.   
  
  
  
  
  
"It's funny dear, I always wanted a child, some one to love and to care for, but when that pod landed, I was always happy, you see Bulma, me and your Dad couldn't have a baby, so was planning on adopting someone, I would just pictured bunnies and clouds and late nights talks,"A voice said in back of Bulma ,she turned around to face the voice, her mother. "Mom I-"Bulma was cut off. "You see, my I lived an always happy childhood, I had eight brothers and eight sisters and, I would always would have something to do,"She smiled at her thoughts.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Every thing would be perfect, we would be perfect, now im just confused, and the problems me and your father been having,"She paused. Bulma eyes widen. She really didn't like were this was going. "What problems,"Bulma asked in a whisper. "Well for the best couple of weeks we've been seeking help, and well we've decided I'll leave for a short period,"She paused. Bulma felt a tear drop from her hot cheek.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom I really didn't start fight,"Bulma said again. She shook her blond head. "That's not it, I love you remember that,"She reminded. "Then what is it about,"Bulma asked trying to show little emotion. The blond mother knew exactly what he daughter was doing. Wiping away her emotion. She threw her daughter a soft sweet smile. "Its about, me and your father, he's been very different lately, I just don't know what to think,"Her eyes darken.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean different,"Bulma asked? She sighed. "He's been a completely different person, he's been more dark, cold and uncaring, and he even called me out of my name once,"Her voice dropped lower. "Mom where are you getting at,"Bulma asked again. "I don't know,"Her voice showed caring yet emotional edge. Bulma shot another glance at her mother. He didn't seen different to her yesterday. But she knew her mother wouldn't lie.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What has he done,"Bulma asked. "Look Bulma he has been more dominant, cold, ruthless, he even cut me, then laughed, im not saying he's evil, but the man I knew would never do something like that,"Mrs. Briefs breathed in more air. "So your saying he's possessed,"Bulma asked in a whisper. She shook her head. "I'm not saying that,"She pointed out. Bulma placed her hand in her long aqua hair.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know but every since he's been going to these P.T.A meetings he's come back like a monster,"She spat out. "Mom what are you saying,"Bulma questioned again. "That I want you to go to one of these meeting, and bring some one just as strong as you, im not saying your life is in danger or anything, I just won't you go, and see what's going on,"She ordered. "Mom I-,"The blue haired sayjin was cut off. "Bulma go,"She ordered placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
** After School **   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma shifted her body from left to right. Sucking in some air. She walked near Vegeta and the syajin gang. The were currently about to off, toward capsule corp. "Vegeta,"Bulma called. He turned around with a scowl on his face. Chi Chi mumbled a smart comment to 18. Who was currently trying to live up her last day out of the house, and maybe alive. "What Onna,"He said annoyed. "Well don't bite my head off,"She placed her hand on her hips.   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared at her. "Well I was wondering if you could go to this P.T.A meeting with me,"Bulma asked in a sweet voice. "Why can't you go alone,"Vegeta questioned. She was strong. Why would she want him there with her. "Well my Mom said that my Dad's been acting different after he's come back to these meetings, so I was wondering of you could go with me just in case,"Bulma asked again.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean different,"Vegeta questioned again. Bulma blue eyes narrowed. "She said all cold like, now are you coming with me or not,"Bulma asked annoyed. "Fine Onna i'll go, but you better pay me back,"Vegeta declared. Bulma was about to say a smart come back. But realized he was going with her. She didn't want to spoil anything. "Ok then, be in front of my place at seven,"Bulma replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
** Bulma's Place At 7:00 pm **   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stepped in front of the large capsule complex. He was wearing some regular blue spandex, with white gloves and boots. The capsule corp. door shuffled to reveal Bulma. She was wearing, an all black gi. Complete with blue boots. Her hair was in a loose pony tail. "What's with the fighting gi,"Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow. "What, You never know,"Bulma defended herself.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So where are we going,"Vegeta crossed his arms. "To school,"Bulma replied taking off for her high school. Vegeta grunted. Flying toward the school building as well. When they reached they they could already tell something abnormal was going on. "So Vegeta where do we check first," Bulma glared at him. Vegeta growled.   
  
  
  
  
  
"How should I know this was your idea to come here,"He snapped. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Lets check the meeting room,"Bulma said walking toward the school building. Vegeta followed. When they reached the inside of the building it was a darker than usual. The walls and the floor were covered in a black material. The whole scene gave Bulma the chills. Vegeta simply found something simply of the setting. He couldn't remember where.   
  
  
  
  
  
They continue to walk through the school building. Finally the reached the room. Twisting the door knob impatiently, they opened the door to reveal a regular setting. It looked normal. Everyone was working. Bulma's Dad was discussing a paper, with another parent. It looked so normal. Bulma was relived. Vegeta knew better though.   
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't buy this act one bit. He could just tell that this wasn't real. Not real at all. A tall red looking creature smirked, while looking at Vegeta. He was wearing all black with white boots. There was a lizard like creature behind him. He resembled Frieza a little bit. He had a cold murderous look in his eyes. Who was he though? Vegeta watched as Bulma just sat there innocently. She looked so carefree.   
  
  
  
  
  
'Why shouldn't she,' His mind rang. Vegeta kept his eye on the two creatures. Bulma wondered why Vegeta was so tensed. Who was he staring at? She didn't see anyone. Not a soul. All the blue haired sayjin saw was her father and Vegeta. A normal room, normal setting. Why was Vegeta so tensed though. She could figure out why Vegeta was acting that way.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Well what did everybody think of this chapter. I figured I'd twist it alot. Don't worry eveybody there will be g/cc and k/18 in this. And that lizard guy isn't friezas brother. Probably next chapter. Oh yeah I have a question to the reviewers. Are these chapters short? Well please do me a favor and   
  
  
  
  
  
Submit A Review 


	7. Plot Started and No School

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Thank you so much for all the reviews.   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db,dbz, or dbgt. I also don't own Aaliyahs "I miss you", Or No doubts "Hella Good".   
(This fic _isn't_ a songfic.)  
  
  
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled as she looked at her father. He was so typical so normal. It reminded her of a perfect father. That was the problem her father wasn't perfect at all. He was always kind of dizy, never the intelligent person everyone thought he was. He was intelledgent. Her father just didn't make it that obvious. That's what was eating her. Something was abrnormal about Vegeta to her. He looked so tensed. Although she anyone to make him that way.   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta breathed a silent unsettle breath of air. He just couldn't belive the Onna didn't see anyone besides her idiotic father. There he was facing two guys that didn't look so friendly. The room looked normal. The people inside it didn't though. "So do you have any questions," The red creature asked with a smile. Vegeta nodded. "Who the fuck are you!,"He yelled starling Bulma a little.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma placed her hand on her hips. "Well fine I didn't know who you is either,"Bulma hissed. Vegeta turned to face her. "I was talking to them,"He pointed mysterious pair who Bulma couldn't see. "I don't know what are trying to pull, but it isn't funny,"Bulma growled. "Your being difficult, you act like you can't see them right here,"Vegeta pointed at them. "Actually she can't,"The red one replied. "What do you mean!,"Vegeta yelled. "You know what I mean, your acting childish, look if you want to have a imaginary friend, then that ok,"Bulma reasoned.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Onna I have no imaginary friend,"Vegeta snapped. "Well who the hell are you talking to then the air,"Bulma snapped back. "I'm talking to someone you can't see,"Vegeta said. "Then who can't I see," Bulma crossed her arms. "You see 'Prince Vegeta', this school is like a meeting place for all the depressed humans, we only give them a couple of 'juice' to make the feel better,"The red one spoke up. "What's in the juice,"Vegeta asked. "What juice!,"Bulma hollered. "Ok its just something to calm the soul, herbs from the planet Neekey,"The red one reasoned.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What kind of herbs,"Vegeta asked. Sure they said they added some herbs. But what kind of herbs. I mean Neekey was a big planet known for its deadly chemical herbs. Or was these pest trying to save their lives from demise. "Look Prince Vegeta we are not sure we were only told of this from Col- I mean Coliflower,"The red alien covered up his words. Vegeta eyes narrowed. Did he just say Cold? And how did he know he was a prince? "Didn't you just say cold, and how you know im a prince,"Vegeta pointed out.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you flare your damn title around everywhere we go!,"Bulma replied. "I wasn't talking to you,"Vegeta yelled. "Well we, umm were, your planets reputation is very high, who could not know, and I said coliflower, its a herb on my planet,"The red alien pointed out. Vegeta sneered. "Well our planet isn't high enough to reach all a way to Neekey,"Vegeta looked at him up and down. He gulped. "Well you see-,"He was cut off. "So Cold sent you!,"Vegeta roared.   
  
  
  
  
  
"No its not like that at all-,"He was cut off again. "So you were planning on getting the technology from the scientist and turning him against earth,"Vegeta understand everything now. It was all starting to be crystal clear. "No really,"The alien was sent a ki beam straight to his heart. The other one felt a sudden pain also. Their body disincarnated from the energy of the sayjin Princes ki beam. Along with the dark rooms. It finally the building looked how it did the previous day.   
  
  
  
  
  
Or so he thought. "Vegeta your so dramatic, why the fuck did you throw a ki beam in thin air, and where's my father,"Bulma looked around. Her father was chatting with another parent a few minutes ago now he was gone. It didn't make any sense. "Onna your father was never here,"Vegeta said. "What do you mean he was never here, I saw him dammit!,"Bulma roared. "No it was just an evolution,"Vegeta replied. "But-,"Bulma was cut off. "But what,"Vegeta said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma shook her head. Vegeta glanced at Bulma. He just hoped he was doing the right thing by not telling her about plot at task. Or the plot that was brewing. Most importantly he just hoped that those two men were the last. He doubted it though.   
  
  
  
  
  
** Next Day **   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma whistled to herself as she walked out of the complex mansion. She was wearing some white short shorts. With a short shirt that cut off at her navel. It was a bright orange color. Also she had on some white air force ones with blue socks. Her hair was in a high pony tail She spotted 18 and Chi Chi. She walked over to them. "Sup,"Bulma greeted. "Oh of it isn't the-,"Chi Chi was cut off. "The bitch, I know your so predictable,"Bulma rolled her eyes. "Am not,"Chi Chi said as if she was a two year old.   
  
  
  
  
  
18 rolled her eyes also. The blond haired sayjin was wearing some tight faded jeans, which were cuffed to her ankles. Also a baby blue shirt and some Nike classics. Her hair was down. "So how did you get out the house,"Bulma asked 18. "Well me and Chi, told out parents that we were getting some food,"18 nodded at her answer. The black haired sayjin shuck a piece of Bubble gum in her glossed lips.   
  
  
  
  
  
She was wearing some tight faded jeans, with a matching shirt to go with it. A black pair of k swiss completed the outfit. Her hair was in a pony tail. "Well why don't we go to the mall, to get 'the food,"Bulma asked. 18 pondered. "What's this mall,"18 questioned. "Well it's a mall, the exact same thing we had on Vegetasei,"Bulma told her confused friend. 18 nodded. "Lets go,"18 replied. "Well I'll go too,"Chi Chi crossed her arms. Bulma nodded, with that they took twoard the mall.   
  
  
  
  
  
** At The Mall ***   
  
  
  
  
  
They entered the mall in awe. Well 18 and Chi Chi did. They had never seen anything so wonderful. The mall had six floors filled with all kinds of stores. "So where do you guys want to look in first, Rave or the Rainbow they got a lot of hot outfits,"Bulma made a suggestion. "Lets go to there,"18 pointed at a store called forever 21. Bulma and Chi Chi nodded. With that they walked into the store.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I help you,"A woman with long red hair asked. "Well you could wait,"Bulma said with an attude looking through a rack. "Well those clothes cost hundreds of dollars, maybe you should try another rack,"She offered. Bulma held her tongue from cursing out loud. "No thank you, I could just buy this whole fucken company, why you may ask cause my father is the richest man on this on this fucken planet, and so am I, I don't wait around stereo typing people, bitch,"Bulma yelled.   
  
  
  
  
  
"You are nothing but a preppy little slut, you no nothing,"She roared. Bulma looked at her name tag. "Well Laria neither do you do,"Bulma sneered. "Ugg,"Laria yelled. "Do you guys want to go some where else, cause it would be a shame if a blast accidentally killed someone,"Bulma asked 18. They nodded with that they were off. "Lets go to Anxious I hear they got hella shorts and cute jeans, and they play kew music,"Bulma questioned. "Whatever,"Chi Chi replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma picked up a pair of denim shorts. They were had slits on both sides, some pink string held the sides up. Bulma put them in her arms interest. She smiled as her song came on.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ You got me feeling hella so lets just keep on dancing.   
  
You hold me like you should so im going to just keep on dancing.   
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
A lady with black hair changed the station. Bulma made a pout. She turned it to Aaliyah's "I Miss You" _   
  
  
  
  
  
Did everything for one another   
  
Now you're gone   
  
And I'm lost without you here now   
  
But I know I got to live and make it somehow   
  
Come back to me   
  
Can you hear me (calling')   
  
Hear me (calling' for you)   
  
For you   
  
Now I'm sitting' here   
  
Thinking' 'bout you   
  
And the days we used to share   
  
It's driven' me crazy   
  
I don't know what to do   
  
I'm just wondering' if you still care   
  
I don't want to let you know   
  
That it's killing' me   
  
I know you got another life   
  
You got to concentrate Baby   
  
Come back to me   
  
Can you hear me (calling')   
  
Hear me (calling' for you) For you   
  
I can't think no more   
  
Since you went away   
  
I don't really feel like talking'   
  
No one here to love me   
  
Baby do you understand me   
  
I can't do a thing without you   
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
What am I going to do  
  
Said I been needing' you  
  
I'm wanting' you  
  
Wondering' if you're the same  
  
and who's been with you  
  
Is you're heart still mine  
  
I want to cry sometimes  
  
I miss you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ "Bulma its only been a couple of hours, since we seen Vegeta,"18 laughed. "I'm not humming for that jerk,"Bulma crossed her arms. "Well if you don't like him, then when me Chi, Krillian, Vegeta, and Goku are go to this club called 'Zebra' and if you don't dance with him you don't like him, if you do then I get to joke around with you all the time about you and Vegeta,"18 declared. Bulma kept her arms crossed stubbornly. "Fine, I'll go,"She said. "Ok then its settled, lets just hope there will be no 'drama',"18 replied. "I don't start any kind of drama,"Bulma shook her head. 18 head ran shot memories of the fast few days. "Sure you don't,"She replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
***********   
  
  
  
  
  
An: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this. The next chapter will be more, juicy. And if some of you have not noticed a plot is starting.   
  
  
  
  
  
Submit A Review. 


	8. Club Zebra

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: I want to dedicate chapter to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it.   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, dbgt. Or  any  of the songs used in this fic.   
  
  
  
  
**********************************   
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at herself in a full length mirror. She was wearing a royal blue dress that matched her eyes. It exposed a right amount of cleavage. Not to much, not to little. It stopped a inch before her knees. Exposing a her long silky legs. She also had on some glass 3-inch high heels. Her hair was hung freely down her shoulders. Her look revealed that she sexy. Walking out of the complex she greeted the sayjin gang.   
  
  
  
  
"What took you so long!,"Vegeta barked. Bulma glared at him. He was wearing some loose fitting jeans with a casual south pole shirt which was unbuttoned. "See something you like," Vegeta asked with a smirk. "Nope,"Was her reply. "Would you two grow up,"18 said. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a black shirt to go with it. Her hair was hung freely down her shoulders. She was also wearing some glass high heels which where 3-inches.   
  
  
  
  
18 was near Krillian. Who was wearing some black jeans with a casual shirt. Chi Chi rolled her eyes. She was wearing a orange spaghetti strapped dress which ended before her knees. She was sporting some orange high heels to go with it. Her hair splashed onto her back. She was near Goku. Who was wearing some loose fitting jeans and a orange casual shirt. "Lets just go,"Bulma said.   
  
  
  
  
*** At The Club Zebra ***   
  
  
  
  
They arrived into the dance club in silence. Bulma simply walked at the bar in high hopes of getting someone to dance with her. "Lets dance baldy,"18 ordered. Krillian nodded dissolving into the dance floor. "Chi you want to dance,"Goku asked. She nodded dissolving to the crowd as well. Monica's "All Eyes On Me" began to play.   
  
  
  
  
_ When I step in the club so much all eyes on me  
  
All girls and Thugs glasses up  
  
It's that time baby  
  
If you're looking right  
  
And your game is tight  
  
Come chill with me  
  
Get up on the floor  
  
And dance some more  
  
The night's just beginning   
  
_   
  
  
  
  
Bulma body shifted in her seat as she watched some guy talk her. "Yeah baby I can go for hours, and it could be just you me, nobody has to know,"A guy with black hair said in her ear. "Like I would want to waste my time on you,"Bulma rolled her eyes. "Every girl wants me, and there all willing, some would probably be on their begging. for me right now,"He breathed. "Please, I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last guy in earth,"Bulma rolled her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
Just then a tall woman with brown hair walked by. "Hey baby I got a hotel already paid for," She said to the guy Bulma was talking to. "Alright Daddy will be there,"He said standing facing her. "Then lets go Daddy,"She said holding his hand leading him to her car. Bulma eyes twitched in disgust. Was she easy or what? Bulma watched as Goku's brother Radtiz and Vegetas brother Nappa entered the club.   
  
  
  
  
As soon as they stepped in a few girl leached to their arms. Bulma turned away ordering a Pepsi. The bartender handed her a glass full of ice and a can of Pepsi. Bulma poured it into the glass. She was about to drink her soda when she heard a familiar voice. The blue haired sayjin turned around to face the voice. Seeing who it is, her face molded a frown. There she wearing. mini skirt revealing her purple thong, Comfort.   
  
  
  
  
She hated her with so much passion. Why did she have to come. Grabbing Comforts buttocks Yamcha sat down next to Comfort. "So baby what do you think of our little switch,"Comfort asked while taking a sip of her drink. "It was Cool, but I think I'm much better of with you than Courtney," Yamcha plunged for a kiss. She turned around. Comfort wasn't all that in to these public affections. "Yamcha I told you im not in to all that,"Comfort said stirring her drink with her finger.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Why of course,"Yamcha apologized. Bulma felt she was going to be sick. She was about to say something when she heard a voice in back of her. She turned to face it."Whoa that cue ball can dance,"Bulma heard a voice in back of her say. She turned to face the voice, 18. "So you got a thing fo him,"Bulma asked with a smirk. 18 blushed. "I do not, he's just a great dance that's all whats wrong with that!,"18 snapped. Bulma crossed her arms.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing I guess,"Bulma said eyeing 18 up and down. "Please, hey wait isn't that the bitch from school,"18 pointed at Comfort. Bulma nodded slowly. "And isn't that the guy the rumors said was your ex boy friend,"18 asked again. Bulma nodded again. "So why aren't you kicking that bitches ass,"18 crossed her arms. "He's my ex, not my boyfriend, plus I want to dance anyways," Bulma got up from her seat   
  
  
  
  
  
"And just who are you going to dance with Vegeta,"18 taunted. Bulma shook her head, looking for some body to dance with. Finally finding someone to dance she grabbed his hand and leaded him on the dance floor. "Hey baby im Billo,"The guy greeted her. Bulma could already tell he was desperate to get in her pants. She shook the idea out of her head. "Lets dance then 'Billo',"Bulma began to say her hips. He danced as well. The song "Work it" Played   
  
  
  
  
  
_ I'd like to get to know ya, so I can show ya  
  
Put the pussy on ya, like I told ya  
  
Gimmie all your numbers so I can phone ya  
  
Your girl acting stank then call me ova  
  
Not on the bed, lay me on your sofa  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma could feel Billo getting a little to comfortable with herself. She felt him rape his arms around her waist. She told herself that she wouldn't say nothing unless his hand touched her personal area.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ Call before you come, I need to shave my chocha  
  
You do or you don't or you will or you won't cha  
  
Go downtown and eat it like a vulcha  
  
See my hips and my tips don't cha  
  
See my ass and my lips don't cha  
  
Lost a few pounds in my whiffs for ya  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
"You know Your very warm, and sexy, Maybe we should go some where just me and you,"He spoke in her ear in a whisper. "Please is all you think about is sex,"Bulma asked her brows wrinkled. She continued to dance. "No I think about more that,"He said showing her his 'soft' side. "Really so what do you think about, if your different from the rest,"Bulma asked. "I think about a girl that will love me for who I am,"He looked into her eyes. "Yeah that cool in all but I already got somebody that I like,"Bulma contue to dance.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ This the kind of beat that go bha ta ta  
  
Ra ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta  
  
Sex me so good I say blah blah blah  
  
Work it, I need a glass of wata  
  
Boy oh boy its good to know ya  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who is it,"Billo asked. Bulma's body shifted. "Can you warm you like this,"Billo put his hand on her thighs. "Well,"Bulma replied. "Can he kiss you like this,"Billo planted a rough kiss right on Bulma's lips. She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. It was bad enough he had kissed her. But the kiss was awful. She guessed once she kissed some like Vegeta. It was hard to feel in that place. Bulma pushed away. "I'm not going to kill you, if you don't get out of my face in ten seconds,"Bulma started to count.   
  
  
  
  
  
Billo looked at Bulma to see if she was bluffing. She kept counting. "4-5-6-7-8-,"Bulma counted. Look at her full figure again. Of corse she was had a beautiful figure. But know woman was worth all of that to him. Besides he could easily get a substitute. Shaking his head he exitied the dance floor. Raping his eyes to a woman with orange hair who was at the bar. Bulma shook her head as she watched go pick up the nearest woman.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Lucky I didn't kill him,"Bulma mumbled to herself. The blue haired sayjin was about to go find 18 when she saw Vegeta exit the restroom. "Vegeta,"She called out. The sayjin prince turned to face her with a scowl on his face. "What,"He said rudely. "Would you like to dance,"Bulma looked him into his eyes. She knew full in well about the bet. She just couldn't help it, It felt so right. Vegeta looked at her also. He simply hmmphed leading her to the middle of the dance floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ Look for me! Young, B  
  
Cruising down the Westside - high, way  
  
Doing what we like to do - our, way  
  
Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason  
  
all of my dates been blind dates  
  
But today, I got my thoroughness girl wit me  
  
I'm mashing the gas, she's grabbing the wheel, it's true to the heart  
  
She rides with me - the new Bobby and Whitney  
  
Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City"  
  
She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the show is over  
  
She's right back to being my soldier  
  
Cause mami's a rider, and I'm a roller  
  
Put us together, how they going' stop both us?  
  
What ever she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder  
  
When I'm off track mami is keepin me focused  
  
So let's, lock this down like it's supposed to be  
  
The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, Hov' and B  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Bulma smiled as she danced to the song. Herself and Vegeta getting closer to each other. "You know Onna close as your dancing someone could get the wrong idea,"Vegeta pointed out. "Oh please like you don't think im hot,"Bulma smirked. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
  
Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.  
  
All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
  
Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ "Oh Vegeta thinks im hot, I like that,"Bulma unwrapped her tail from her waist. Vegeta kept dancing getting closer that before. _   
  
  
  
  
  
The problem is, you dudes treat the one that you loving  
  
with the same respect that you treat the one that you humping  
  
Now they 'bout nothing - if ever you mad about something  
  
It won't be that; oh no it won't be that  
  
I don't be at, places where we comfy at  
  
With no be-atch; oh no you won't see that  
  
And no, I ain't perfect - nobody walking this earth's surface is  
  
But girlfriend, work with the kid  
  
I keep you workin at Kermain, Burkin bag ????  
  
Winolo ????, Timbs, aviator lens  
  
600 drops, Mercedes Benz  
  
The only time you wear Burberry to swim  
  
And I don't have to worry, only worry is him  
  
She do anything necessary for him  
  
And I do anything necessary for her  
  
so don't let the necessary occur, yep!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Bulma smirked as she petted her own tail with Vegeta. He purred uncontrollably. "Stop that,"He said between purrs.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ If I was your girlfriend  
  
I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you  
  
Even if it's somebody ????  
  
Yeah-hee (break it down for 'em)  
  
Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be  
  
And so I put this on my life  
  
Nobody or nothing will ever come between us  
  
And I promise I'll give my life  
  
and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend  
  
Put this on my life  
  
The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in  
  
I promise I'll give my life  
  
and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Bulma smirked. Unknown to her Vegeta thinking of a way to get the upper hand. "You know Onna," Vegeta ripped his tail away from hers. They had now stopped dancing. "I am-,"She was cut off though as something warm planted towards her lips. Vegeta smirked in his head. Tangling his tongue with hers.   
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
The other sayjin watched in awe as Vegeta and Bulma tongue kissed. They would have never knew. Nappa on the other hand knew. Since a while back he caught them. "Umm that looks-,"Krillian was lost of words. "What he was trying to say was-,"18 was cut off also. "Somebody going to get mated tonight,"Radtiz sung. "No ones going to get mated, Vegeta and Bulma are going through a typical Hormel period,"Goku said. All eyes turned twoard him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"How come I never knew about that or that you were so smart,"Chi Chi snapped. "Your not my mate though,"Goku pointed out. "So where not friends,"Chi Chi snapped again. "Yes we are,"Goku wrapped his arm around Chi Chi. She smiled. "Your so sweet,"She melted in his arms. "I think im going to be sick,"Nappa mumbled. Radtiz agreed. While Comfort and Yamcha sat at another table sneering.   
  
  
  
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
  
  
An: Well another chapter done. This isn't going to be like earth to Vegetasei. Where the mating season starts after this chapter. There will be more chapter to add before that. Oh yeah tell me do you think the next chapter should be in the club again. Just part 2. Or should I start at school? Well you review   
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Jerry Springer Show and Pain

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Dose anyone want to know what I think of the reviews. Well I'll tell you I think they are so much support, and they inspire me a lot. Please keep them coming. Ok I want everyone to enjoy this chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz or dbgt. Or the song I use in this fic.   
  
  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta gasped for air. "You know Vegeta, you really shouldn't start kissing people," Bulma crossed her arms. "What you started it!,"Vegeta said as if he were a two year old. "I did not,"Bulma argued. Vegeta glared at her. "You were the one you the one throwing yourself at me,"Vegeta said. Bulma put her hand on her hips. "Well you were the one smirking all sexy, I mean horribly,"Bulma clamed her mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh so I was smirking sexy, eh,"Vegeta gloated. "No you weren't you were just all flirty,"Bulma pointed out.- "I was flirting if I can recall you were the one that was saying 'You think im hot',"Vegeta mimicked. "I did not say that,"Bulma lied. "Yes you did Onna,"Vegeta yelled. Everyone turned around. The Dj had even stopped playing the music. "What!,"Bulma roared at the crowd.   
  
  
  
  
  
They flinched a little. "Well you and home boy over there, got yourselves a jerry Springer show, now entertain us,"The Dj yelled over a microphone. "How dare you low class earthling,"Vegeta started. "Wait your the low one you took Bulma away from me,"Yamcha yelled making his way through the crowd. The crowd grew noisy. "I was never yours to own!,"Bulma yelled suddenly getting furious with the whole situation.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes you were, I mean we were together for damn near five years!,"Yamcha said. The crowd whispered. "Well that's over besides you got that skank Comfort or are you still doing her flunky!,"Bulma balled her fist. "That was a rumor,"Yamcha lied. Bulma balled her fist harder. She couldn't believe this liar. She had to control her temper. Because if she let it loose nothing good would come from it.   
  
  
  
  
  
That's how it been for years. She would always ball her fist to stop her from loosing her short temper. "No it wasn't,"She yelled. "I had to when I was with you weren't puting nothing out, I needed to be with somebody,"Yamcha defended himself. "What you've been when we were together, I though it was just that day I had sack,"Bulma screamed. "You didn't know,"Yamcha said to himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was furious. However she didn't let it show. She felt Vegeta's ki rising. However it was her battle. And she had to face it alone. "I can handle this jack ass,"She whispered to Vegeta. "You fucken bastard!,"Bulma yelled at her ex boyfriend. "Oh im the bastard now,"Yamcha crossed his arms. "You've been the bastard you and that whore,"Bulma spat.   
  
  
  
  
  
"She's not a whore,"Yamcha defended. "Yes she is,"Bulma argued. She placed her hands on her hips. For long as she could remember Comfort had been the popular trash. "Ok who comes to a club With a mini skirt that doesn't even go to her thigns with a thong to go with it,"Bulma pointed out. Yamcha was caught in a corner. "Well she,"Yamcha didn't know what to say.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Sounds like whore to me!,"A person in the crowd yelled. "Yammy you don't have to answer to that bitch!,"Comfort said pushing and shoving as she made it to the front of the crowd. Bulma looked at Comfort. She had on a purple thong, with a mini skirt that didn't even reach her things. She also had on a shirt that could had been mistaken for a bra.   
  
  
  
  
  
"She's a whore,"The Dj sung on his microphone. The crowd went rowdy. "I am not, it's Bulma's who's the whore, she has implants,"Comfort said pointing at Bulma's chest. "I do not, they are real,"Bulma said not really getting why Comfort said she has implants. Comfort was lost of words. She always thought Bulma had a fake chest. Her chest was just abnormally large.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on slap the bitch, we want to see some hair pulling some shirts off!,"A perv from the audience yelled. The crowd was getting a little restless. All they were doing was talking. If they weren't dancing, they could at least watch a fight or something. "Yeah she called your naturals fake, now kill the bitch,"The Dj Sung. The crowd went rowdy.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Do anybody hear me!,"The dj yelled. The crowd started to jump up and down. "Well then lets tear this club apart, im not paying for it lets crash the bitch!,"The Dj yelled with passion. The crowd went even more rowdy. They began to scramble all over the place, breaking tables chairs. And ruing the bar. Bulma looked around. There was longer a crowd surrounding her. There was now just a huge crowd tearing everything in site.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait what about my fame, the jerry Springer show,"Comfort yelled to the crowd. "Fuck it,"Someone yelled. "Why,"Comfort yelled. "Cause you won't fight her,"The voice yelled over the kayos. Comfort swallowed hard. She could fight her real fast. But Bulma wasn't an easy opponent. She had slapped her lightly a few days ago and she went tumbling toward the ground like a sack of potatoes.   
  
  
  
  
  
She probably couldn't even touch Bulma. She had to do something to get attention. She felt so lonely. Comfort would flash to crowd, but Yamcha would probably get mad. He had all the right stuff, plus money. Making him mad would get her no where. "Yamcha we'll get them tomorrow,"She mumbled in his ear. Yamcha nodded. He knew there was nothing he could do as well. Maybe tomorrow he could think of something. "Ok,"He mumbled into her ear.   
  
  
  
  
  
*** The next Day At School ***   
  
  
  
  
  
"What a night,"Bulma told her friend 18. She was currently wearing some orange shorts with a white shirt that read "Hottie" in orange letters. He hair was in a high pony tail, she was also sporting some Nike classics which were a white color. "Yeah what a night, but you danced with Vegeta,"18 pointed out. 18 had witnessed much more than kissing. She had witnessed tail petting also. "So what you danced with Krillian,"Bulma crossed her arms. SHe really didn't feel like having this conversation.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah but I didn't make out with him,"18 snapped. Bulma was caught in a corner. "So what I mean we just made out,"Bulma crossed her arms stubbornly. 18 rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever,"She said to the blue haired sayjin. "18,"Chi Chi called to her friend. 18 turned around. "What,"She snapped. Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Rumor has it, that Yamcha and Comfort are working on a plan,"Chi CHi said. Chi Chi really wasn't in to all that rumor business.   
  
  
  
  
  
But she could help wondering. I mean there it was in the open a good opportunity to get involved into something. If she didn't set someone straight she would be known as a goody two shoes. "And,"18 said while Bulma listened to the conversation. "Well the point is bitch, that there plotting, I don't want my Goku I mean my friend to be in this some how,"Chi Chi said. 18 eyes narrowed. "Quit with the bitch shit,"18 told her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chi CHi rolled her eyes. "So your saying, that Comfort and Yamcha got a trick a trick up their sleeves," Bulma butted into the conversation. "Nobody was talking to you bitch"Chi CHi sneered. "Well I was talking to you, now what's this I hear about plotting,"Bulma asked. Chi Chi Snorted. "Well, Yamcha and Comfort are planning on doing something so big, your grandchildren would member,"Chi Chi said.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What are they going to do,"Bulma asked. "Nobody knows yet, but luch should be here in a minute we'll see,"Chi Chi replied. Bulma signed. Lunch wasn't till ten more minutes. See would have to wait sit ten more minutes watching a old lady talk about history. She already knew what she was going to be a scientist. So why she had to learn history was beyond her reason.   
  
  
  
  
  
"And that's why we have the things you people called capsules,"The teacher said. "I already know this shit I helped to invent the shit so why am I listing to this crap,"Bulma said a little to loud. The teacher was outraged. She had teacher five periods of disobedient children. All they did was talk back. Over and Over again. It wasn't like it was her choice. She only did this job because the pay was right.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Why must you children, constantly pester me about this crap, I am being paid to teach, therefore you little rats will listen!,"The teacher snapped. "Who are you calling Rat,"Bulma said getting a tad bit mad. "Why you little-,"She was cut off as the bell rang. "See ya,"Bulma waved running out the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
********   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yammy im sure this is going to work,"Comfort got off his lap. Comfort was currently wearing a thong with a bikini top, which left nothing toward imagination. With some heels that were about 6 inches. She had on a large pea cot covering up her outfit. She was also carrying a radio in one hand, some with various tapes and cds in her other hand. She looked from left to right. Searching for the sayjin prince. Spotting him she licked her lips. Walking near him. "Hey,"She waved. Vegeta looked at her in annoyance.   
  
  
  
  
  
"You know, I've been looking at you from the distance, I have to say, you looking good,"Comfort Said in his ear. Vegeta glared at her again. "You don't have to pretend like you don't want me I'll come to you" She walked near him. Comfort smirked taking off her pea cot. It dropped exposing Most of Comfort. Vegeta expression didn't change. Comfort bent over in front of him, flicking her cd to Christiana Agularia. She sat on his lap.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ Ah, heat is up   
  
So ladies, fellas   
  
Drop your cups   
  
Body's hot   
  
Front to back   
  
Now move your ass   
  
I like that  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Comfort watched a small huddle of perverts huddled the scene. Soon after Bulma emerged into the middle of the crowd with an angry expression her face. Her eyes were starting to tear up. "Vegeta,"She spoke in a soft whisper. He turned to face her. "Onna look, I,"Vegeta was cut off. He threw Comfort off of him. "I don't want to hear it bastard,"She rushed from the scene in pain, guilt, and sorrow. "Onna!,"He called after her.   
  
  
  
  
  
*************   
  
  
  
  
  
An: So what did everybody think. Revenge was something isn't it. Poor Bulma. I feel sorry for her. Well I tried not to make it a cliffy. Cause I was going to end it where Bulma came in. But I went against that idea. Well Please   
  
  
  
  
  
Review 


	10. Where diping again and Pizzia

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ok I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Ok this chapter is going to be worth the wait. Cause I know how it is when someone does a cliffy. Well enough of my chatter, heres chapter 10.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma exited the cafeteria in anger. How could Vegeta do that to her. He was probally going to have sex with her in his chair, in front of everyone. She knew he wasn't like that. But that was all her mind could come up with. How could her do that to her though. She let a few tears melt from her eyes. Bulma powered up in frustration. She still just couldn't belive it. Bulma shook her head, as she took from the school building. The blue haired sayjin had to go some where to get away from it all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared daggers at Comfort. The one that had did all of this to him. He turned around around. The sayjin Prince didn't even want to look at her. He'll have to deal with her later. Where could the Bulma be though. He had to find her. It wasn't like cared still he had to find her. Suddenly he though of a place where she might have went. Vegeta just hoped his thought were correct.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma kicked her invisible opponent with all her might. Every time she kicked and threw a ki blast she just pictured it was Vegeta. How could he do that to her. She powered all the way to her max. A little more energy adding every time she would think of what she had just witnessed. Bulma kicked her invisible opponent with all her might. "Ouch,"A voice from where she had kicked the air said. Bulma turned to face the voice.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the sayjin prince. "I regret throwing that kick, why couldn't it have been a blast," Bulma aimed her a ki blast at Vegeta. He dodged it with ease. Bulma grew angry aming firy puches toward the sayjin prince. He barely dodged each one. Powering up to his max he awaited Bulma's next move. She threw a ki beam at the sayjin prince. He sent one of his own, which resulted in a explosion.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could you do that, do you have any honor,"Bulma asked sending a punch. Vegeta tried to block the punch but failed. "I have plenty of honor, Onna, your paranoid ass jumped to conclusion," Vegeta said aiming another blow. "Why youoooo,"Bulma said growing even more angry. "Onna I will fight back if you keep this up,"Vegeta replied. Bulma screamed out loud throwing even more punches and kicks then before.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her speed increased also. Vegeta had no choice but to fight back. If he didn't then he would be one dead sayjin. Bulma threw a right punch at Vegeta abdomen. He blocked it sending a kick toward her face. She blocked hers also, powering up a blast. Vegeta moved away from the blasts path. He stepped in back of the beautiful blue haired sayjin. He then grabbed her tail.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She immediately powered down. "Stop that!,"Bulma moaned. Vegeta smirked. "You know Onna, I really wasn't trying to hurt your little human emotions,"Vegeta laughed. Bulma made a weird noise. Well it did sound weird. It was a mixture of a growl and a moan. "Human emotions, you son of bitch, how could you, I mean you were practically fucking that bitch in you chair, I saw that look,"Bulma said relaxing a little.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta threw a questioning glance at her. "What look,"Vegeta said. Bulma relaxed a little more. "Well you were clearly, I don't know, but you should be ashamed,"Bulma let out a small moan as Vegeta continue to pet her tail. Vegeta shoot her another questioning glance. What did she mean? "Ashamed of what, now tell me Onna what did u want me to, blast her ass, I was a little courious to see what the whore would do so I watched, then your crying ass came along,"Vegeta spat although he continued to pet her tail.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was lost of words. It made sense to her. Vegeta did have a little more pride then that. "Ok Vegeta, I get it,"Bulma yelled. Vegeta crossed his arms stubbornly. "Well you should,"Vegeta hmmphed. Vegeta let Bulma's tail go. A loud growl was heard from a certain blue haired sayjin. "Onna I didn't know you liked that much,"Vegeta teased.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't,"Bulma lied. Vegeta could tell she was lien. The way she said it. And by her body language. Her body language looked like it was craving something. "So Vegeta, how about we hop into the lake,"Bulma asked while talking off her shorts. "Fine Onna,"Vegeta said removing his spandex. Bulma nodded she was now wearing some green bra and panties. She dived into the lake. The sayjin prince following her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could they just leave!,"18 yelled to the group. They all shrugged. "What do guys think happened to them, Bulma looked like she was ready to kill,"Krillian said eating a bite of his pizza. 18 glared at him like he was stupid. "Ugg what do YOU think happened to them, look baldy quit with the games we need to spread and search,"18 said like a commander of some sort. Chi Chi threw a side glance at 18. "Your making a big deal out of something so little,"Chi CHi said sipping her beverage.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok so I am,"18 admitted. Truth be told she was just bored. School had already been out for a couple of hours now. It was getting dark. All they had been doing was talking and ordering countless boxes of pizza. She was sure that the waiters were getting annoyed by now. "Can I get another box of this pizza pepperoni," Goku asked. The waiter wrote it down on a note pad.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Any thing else,"The waiter growled. Goku nodded. "Actually yeah and I want two more sodas, a order of buffalo wings, some of that cheesy bread, and about ten boxes of that pizza with the pineapples,"Goku replied. The waiters eyebrow twitched. "Any thing else,"The waiter asked again. "Ohhhh yeah do you got pizza with the cheese in the crust, and I want some of those bread sticks to,"Goku rattled off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Any thing else!,"The waiter barked. "Yeah I want some more pizza matter a fact I want 20 more boxes make sure its the crust, now wait I want 10 thin crust and the other 5 hand tossed, and the other 5 thick crust with some extra cheese, and some coke and some Pepsi, no wait I also want some sprite, and some ummmm, that's it,"Goku said smiling. "Any thing else!,"The waiter roared.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you yelling did I do something wrong, anyways, I want some of that sausage pizza, with a little bit of sauce, no wait I want 40 more boxes, make sure the first 20 isn't over cooked I hate hard dough, and I want the other 20 boxes with extra sauce and extra cheese,"Goku smiled. The waiter bit its tongue to keep itself from screaming. "Any thing else,"It asked in a unsettle yet quiet voice. "Yeah I want,"Goku started.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was soaked now. Her and Vegeta had just got out of the lake. She didn't want to go home right now. Not just yet. "So Vegeta, what do you think about earth,"Bulma asked. Vegeta glared at like she had just sprout to heads. "What is with your method at starting a conversation,"Vegeta asked her. Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "So what do you think of me,"She changed the question. "What do YOU think of me,"Vegeta asked her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop that,"Bulma crossed her arms. "Stop what,"Vegeta asked. "THAT,"Bulma pointed at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You know Vegeta you really shouldn't lie like you are,"Bulma said. "Why,"Was his reply. Bulma smirked. "Because someone could get the wrong idea,"She replied playing with her eye lashes in Vegeta direction.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Onna is there something in your eye,"Vegeta teased. Bulma growled. "You are such a jerk, why do I even try,"Bulma said rolling her eyes. Vegeta smirked. He loved playing with the sayjins petty little human emotions. "I don't know Onna,"Vegeta pounced on Bulma pinning her body down to the ground. "Vegeta-,"She was cut off as Vegeta's tail played with hers.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta began to kiss her passionately. Adding fire every time she would moan. He placed his tongue in her mouth. She started to wrap her arms around him. But found that she couldn't, she was pinned to the ground. "Vegeta I-,"He began to kiss her with even more passion which made her leave a blank. Bulma stopped trying to fight it. She wanted to kiss Vegeta also.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She wanted to make out with him also to put it in simplest terms. She began to kiss him. Vegeta smirked in his head. This Onna was to much. That's why he liked her. She never did things simple. She never took things lying down. But in this case she pretty much was. Since he did have her pined to the ground at the moment. "Its getting kind of late,"Bulma said moaning. "Yeah so what,"Vegeta replied annoyed that she had stopped kissing him. Bulma dismissed the idea maybe she was a little paranoid.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma began to kiss Vegeta again. Continuing their little kissing session.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Ok now I want everyone to review. I really need to know what you think and how I did. Do you all think I should have made Bulma LESS forgiving or MORE forgiving. LOl did any one notice how picky I made Goku. Well   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review it would mean a lot. 


	11. Sneaky Surprises

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Ok I want to say thank you to all the people who took their time out to review. It really means alot. And it gets the chapters out sooner. I was going to update tomorrow but I really wanted to get this one out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt. *takes a deep breath of air*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma kissed Vegeta with a little more passion. He kissed her added a little more passion to the his kisses as well. "You know Vegeta, I think we should head back,"Bulma said while kissing Vegeta. "Why do you say that,"He asked her. "Because your mothers the Queen, im not sure I want to disobey her,"Bulma said hoping he'd give in. The truth was she didn't want this to go any further. Her being a virgin in all. She knew that is she stayed with Vegeta any longer her innocence would be taken. She just didn't have any control around him.   
  
  
  
  
  
She knew if she stayed she'd end up losing her innocence. "Fine Onna if you want to leave then fine," Vegeta crossed his muscular arms. She bit her lower lip. That is what she wanted. But how Vegeta said it, made her regret it. "Lets stay here,"Bulma asked the sayjin prince. He looked at her for a while. Thinking of an answer or wondering what was going on in her brain. Finally her spoke up. "Fine Onna,"Vegeta said. He waited a while before kissing her again. Resuming their make out session.   
  
  
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma awoke on the sayjin Princes chest. She had apparently fell asleep there they had finished their kissing session. She was in her panties and her Bra. Vegeta in his boxers. They must have forgot to put their dry clothing back on after swimming. (An: nothing happend ppl) Bulma yawned. She moved her hands toward her shorts. Picking up her shorts, she looking into the pockets. She grabbed her watch that was in her pocket. Taking it out she looked at the current time. The watch read 12:00 pm.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma yawned sitting her watch back into her shorts pocket. Suddenly her common sense kicked in. '12:00 pm!,'Her mind screamed. "Vegeta!,"She screeched climbing off his chest. He shot up. "Its 12:00 pm, school has started,"She told him. Vegeta glared at her. "So what,"Vegeta snapped. He was mad cause he was woken. Bulma shot a death glare at him. "So what!, you fucken brother is a teachers assistant, he's in all your classes!, wouldn't he know something is up!,"Bulma screeched.   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta shrugged as if he didn't really care. That made Bulma mad. She balled her fist. "Your Mother is going to flip, she's hot tempered for Kames sake!,"Bulma said. She knew all about Queen Vegeta and her temper. "So are you,"Vegeta pointed out. "Lets just go to my place,"She said her voice calming a little. They soon got dressed taking of toward Bulma's place.   
  
  
  
  
  
*******************   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma pressed a few buttons on her large home. The door began to open. Bit by bit. Bulma saw someone that looked very similar to Vegeta. Except for the beard and he was taller and older. Bulma finally knew who it was. It was King Vegeta Vegeta's father. She also saw the queen of Vegetasei. She grabbed Vegeta hand moving him from the door way along with her. Vegeta looked at Bulma. His look told her that she'd better explain.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Your parents are in there,"She said trying not to scream. She wanted to so bad. "There what!," Vegeta roared. Bulma tried to tell him to be quiet but failed. "I have a plan,"She whispered something in his ear.   
  
  
  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma entered the capusle corp building. Her eyes found, King Vegeta and Queen Victoria, and Bardock and his mate, also her father was there. They were currently talking about living arrangements. She started to walk up the stairs. Hoping her father wouldn't say nothing to her. "Bulma,"She heard him say. Bulma turned around. "Yes father,"She said sweetly her tail twitching. "What are you doin here so early,"He asked. She was lost of words. Bulma snatched her tail placing it firmly around her waist. She didn't want it to give anything away.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you see, I came to get some clothes, you know you can never have to many,"Bulma lied looking down at the ground. "Really, so why are you all wet,"He asked curiosity getting the best of him. "Well you see-,"She was cut off. "No that you mention where were you this morning I missed you,"Mr. Briefs said. Bulma's tail began to move again. "Well, I worked late, you know those ki guns and absorbers aren't going to make their selves,"She said changing the subject.   
  
  
  
  
  
The sayjins were in the room was startled that at such a young age a mere girl could make all that. "Well ok Bulma,"Mr. Briefs said. Bulma ran up the stair. Tail twitching behind her. She didn't want them to ask her any more questions. She felt as if she lied long enough. She bit her lower lip as she opened her bedroom window. The sayjin Prince emerged into the large room.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Took you long enough,"Vegeta crossed his arms. Bulma shot him a death glare. "Ugg it wouldn't have took that long if you hadn't been here,"Bulma said although she didn't even get why she was saying that. Vegeta glared at her for a moment. "Sometime it amazes me how stupid you are sometime,"Vegeta replied. Bulma stormed toward her dresser. Finding something to wear. She picked out a white tube top with the numbers 03 on it in red. The numbers were outlined in blue.   
  
  
  
  
  
She also picked out a pair of white pants. They right below her knees though. Bulma picked out a pair of Nikes and a blue g-string to complete the outfit. Bulma saw a Vegeta smirk in amusement as Bulma picked up a g-string. "Do you mind,"She asked annoyed. Vegeta kept a smirk on his face. "For someone that's non mated you sure know how to pick your underwear," Vegeta said with a steady smirk.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma growled. "Its a fashion statement you jerk,"She said slamming the door. Vegeta heard water running which told him she was taking a shower. "Hurry up im hungry!,"He yelled to the door. A deep growl was heard from Bulma. About 15 minutes had passed already Bulma emerged from the bathroom. Looking better than ever. "Onna get me some food,"Vegeta said. Bulma glared at him, her stomach rumbling as well. "Fine,"She huffed opening her door then slamming it.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma ran down the stairs. She looked through the fridge there was all so many choices. She started to take out some fruit then some meat. Finally getting sick of all, she put all the food she had previously taken out back in the fridge. She huffed as she attempted to pull the entire fridge out. Which wasn't that simple. If she pulled it to hard she'd break the entire fridge. Well she did have sayjin strength. Finally she accomplished her goal.   
  
  
  
  
  
Picking up the fridge she started to walk the giant fridge up the stairs. It was hlaf he size. "Bulma what are you doing now,"Mr. Briefs asked. Bulma's temper flared. "I'm carrying this fridge up these stairs are you going to help me or something!,"She snapped. Mr. Briefs was used to his daughters temper. He didn't reply. However Bardock asked a question. "Do you need help I can open your door for you,"Bardock Offered.   
  
  
  
  
  
"No,"Bulma replied really quickly. Bardock was a bit taken back by her reply. "Umm with all due respect, master, I think you look very content were you are, besides I don't want Vege- I mean these vegetables to rot,"Bulma started up the multiple stairs again. King Vegeta and Queen Victoria's eye narrowed. It sounded like she said Vegeta. Didn't it? "Hurry up!,"A voice yelled. Bulma laughed. "Damn those robots, they must be out of juice, you know I was getting them food,"Bulma lied.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma felt as if she was standing in front of everyone naked right about now. "Um you know I-,"Bulma was cut off as the door bell rang. "I better get that,"Bulma put the refrigerator down on top of the stair case. The entire group shot her a abnormal looking stare. It looked as if they wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. Bulma opened the door to reveal Goku and the sayjin gang. "What are you guys doing here,"She asked attempting to shut the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
Goku and the rest of the gang crashed down on Bulma's attempt. They stepped into the house. Carefully not trying to get smashed into the door by Bulma, who was currently trying to slam them in. "Hey what was that for,"Goku asked looking through the large building. "Hi Dad Hi King Vegeta, Hi Queen Victoria,"Goku waved. They all nodded. "Hey Bulma do you know where Vegeta is,"Krillian questioned? Bulma eyes widen. She shook her head.   
  
  
  
  
  
"No I don't he was with you,"She pointed out. They all shook their heads. "No he's not, member you came running out of the cafeteria, and stuff then Vegeta went following you, 18 told me you two went to the forest,"Goku corrected her with a nod. "She what!,"Bulma yelled. 18 crossed her arms. She had clearly saw the direction they were flying in the forest. "Yes you did don't deny it,"18 said. Bulma blushed. 18 looked at the above the stair case.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Now what were you going to do with all that food Bulma,"She asked. Bulma was about to reply. But the only words she could think of was far to childish. She was busted, caught in the act. Her and Vegeta's whole cover was blown. Or was, just because she was with Vegeta half the time, didn't make them an item. They weren't!."Umm Bulma can I have some of that food,"Goku pointed at the stair case.   
  
  
  
  
  
She quickly drew another blank. Bulma shook her head. Finally mastering up the power to reply. "Yeah sure,"Bulma replied. She was about to forget about the whole thing until a question sparked her mind. How where they at her house? It was only 1:30 how could they get out so early. "Why are you guys here so early,"Bulma asked. They started to walk up the stairs. It looked like they had completely forgot about the parents.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok now you see, we were all cooking right but then Krillian started a fire,"Chi Chi said arms crossed. She had hoped for a fun day of cooking. But look what happened! "What the teacher said start a fire, how was I to know she meant on the stove,"He replied. 18 shook her head. "Yeah cue ball sure knows how to fuck up,"18 entered the room as Bulma opened it. Krillian mumbled something under his breath.   
  
  
  
  
  
Goku was carried the large refrigerator into the room. "So we get like, a few days off, its the weekend but still,"Chi Chi said pulling a soda out the fridge. "Yeah parties, pools, clubs,"Bulma said a list as she stocked her teeth into a left over turkey sandwich. Vegeta growled as he pulled a large amount a food out the refrigerator. He didn't know how they all got there! He was just waiting and the next minute he was greeted by four extra people.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I think were going to have a lot of fun,"Bulma pointed out while taking a bit out of her seventh sandwich. They all nodded. 18 glared at Bulma's outfit. "So you trying to impress,"18 sent Bulma a smirk. Bulma simply gulped down her ninth sandwich. "Ugg no one,"She mumbled. 18 rolled her ice blue eyes. "So what do you guys think is going to happen next,"Krillian asked. Vegeta gruted taking a bite of some kind of meat. Bulma put down her sandwich and began to fiddle with her drawers. It looked as if she was looking inside for something but what!   
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes passed a few capsules. Finally she came upon one. "I'm going to work on my ki absorbers, I've been neglected them lately,"Bulma pulled all the contents out of the capsule. It revealed some type devise. Ki absorber to be exact. It looked like a big chunk of wood. Except it was made out of metal. The front of it had a few buttons, and a small screen were the power level was held.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ki absorber,"Chi Chi questioned taking a sip of her drink. Bulma nodded. "It's not fully finished yet, but it had the ability to absorb ki, I still have to add the second sector over 9x2 and part 17,"Bulma rubbed as if it was a diamond. Well it was to her. She had been working on it for a while. Vegeta's eyes passed the Onna devise. She was smarting then she let on. "So what do you guys want to do,"Goku asked breaking the silence. They all shrugged. "Hey Vegeta don't you want to greet your Mom,"Krillian asked Vegeta.   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared at Krillian. "Not really I see the Onna every other day,"Vegeta snapped. Krillian waved his hand in defense. "Ok man, I was just saying,"Krillian scratched the back of his head. Bulma put her ki absorber down. Feeling a chill come through. She was walked over to shut the windwo, but to similar faces peeked into the room. It was Radtiz and Nappa. "What the hell is this, party at Bulma's!,"Bulma snapped at the new visitors.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh im glad there's no one isn't practically fucking my brother this time,"Nappa replied looking through the room. Bulma and Vegeta blushed lightly. "Ugg you saw nothing!,"She defended. Nappa rolled his eyes. "Everyone on this mud ball know,"Nappa said with a smirk. Bulma screamed in frustration. "Bulma honey are ok dear!,"Her father asked. "I'm fine now leave me alone!!!,"She roared down the stairs. They all grabbed their ears in pain. She could scream.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohhhh Bulma let me borrow this,"18 said looking through Bulma's closet. Bulma glared at what she had in her hand. It was a pair of shorts. They were an ice color. The exact same color as 18's eyes. She picked up an white shirt to go with it. The shirt was all white, with the word "angel" in a icy color. Bulma nodded. Of course she loved those shorts, but hey she was could share every now and then. Chi Chi looked through the closet as well. Hiding an surprising expression.   
  
  
  
  
  
She had so many shorts! Chi Chi picked up a pair of all black shorts, they were tied with a pink string on opposite ends. She picked up a hot pink shirt to go with it. "You can wear that if you won't,"Bulma offered. Chi Chi glared at her. She then snatched the clothes of the hanger. Bulma rolled her eyes. She was so rude!   
  
  
  
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think going on up there,"Bardocks Mate asked. Queen Vegeta shrugged curiosity was getting the best of her. "My baby of they grow up so fast, it was just yesterday Vegeta I was making him breakfast!,"Victoria yelled with all her might. "It was yesterday,"King Vegeta replied. Queen Victoria glared at him. "Ohhhh my baby, I have to know what is he doing,"She made her way half up the stairs. Bardocks mate nodded. She had to know as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well lets go check on our babies,"Victoria boomed walking with her friend.   
  
  
  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma watched as they picked up countless pairs of shorts. Like her room was some kind shopping mall! Bulma had to admit though they had style. "Let me borrow these,"18 held up a pair of orange shorts. Bulma nodded. "Wait a minute 18 we might can't these, you know Bulma does have a big butt," Chi Chi told her friend. "What!,"Bulma roared. How dare they! "My butt is not big,"She yelled at the two of them. They started to whisper.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I let you two borrow my shorts and this is what I get!,"Bulma yelled. They shrugged picking up more pairs of shorts.   
  
  
  
  
  
******************   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yamcha are you sure no one is in here,"Comfort asked him as they sneaked through a window. He nodded. "I'm sure,"He replied. Although he really didn't have the answer. "Ok fine, lets start part 2 of our revenge!,"Comfort said a little to loud. Yamcha hushed her. "You never know," He told her. She rolled her eyes while continuing to walk inside the house. They looked down from their spot they could see everything.   
  
  
  
  
  
Well all of Bulma's room at least. But they had to be careful any sudden movement could send them tumbling down.   
  
  
  
  
  
************************   
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is my baby!,"A voice yelled. They knew it all to well. It was the Queen Of Vegetasei also know as Vegeta's mother. She was a bit overprotective. But she was also strong. Everyone in the room moved from left to right. Goku stuffed a piece of turkey in his mouth as he moved around.   
  
  
  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
  
  
  
"Why is everyone moving,"Comfort asked Yamcha. "I don't know but someone's coming!,"He pointed at the door. He could also her foot steeps. And a loud motherly voice. "Where's my baby,"The voice yelled with more fire. "I have a bad feeling about this,"Yamcha mumbled under his breath. Maybe part two revenge would be his and Comforts head's.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Ok now heres what did everyone think. Could it have been a little more juicy. To much of a cliffy. I made this chapter longer than the others. Ok well please   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review. 


	12. A Snapping Start

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: I love all the reviews. Thank everyone was sooo much. Oh yeah and this chapter was inspired by a friend of mine named CMUgirl2002 she's not an author but she helped me with the Victoria and the Bulma Vegeta Comfort Yamcha scene.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Discalmer: I don't own db, dbz, dbgt. Or any songs used in this fic. *rolls eyes*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea!,"Comfort shouted at Yamcha. He quieted her down just a little.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Queen Of Vegetaei rushed into the room. She and Bardocks mate glared at the room. There was no one to be found. They smelled someone though. A bunch of people. She sniffed the air some more. "If no one comes out of their little hiding spot's on the count of five hell will run loose!,"She roared. "1-2" Nappa and Radtiz was the first to get out of their hiding spots. They were previously located under the bed. "3-4" Goku, Chi Chi, 18, and Krillian got out next. They were under the bed also.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"5!" Bulma and Vegeta walked out of the closet. Victoria glared at the pair. They looked in another direction. "Oh my son is growing up so fast! look he's found a mate at last, I can't say that for you Nappa, but my baby oohhh,"Small tear drops flew down form the queens eyes. "Look where not even mates,"Bulma pointed out. Victoria glared at her. "Down talk back to me young lady!!,"SHe roared. She crossed her arms, while glaring at her up and down.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She noticed that she had a nice curvy figure along with a few muscles. She didn't have to many muscles though. The queen looked at her hair and tail. It was of cource blue along with a tail to match. 'She will make the perfect mate for my Son' She glared at her again. SHe was simply beautiful. Bulma turned away. She was a bit tired of the queen giving her all those creepy glares. She could tell by the way she was looking at her. That she was being looked over.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like being excepted. The QUeen noticed she had turned around. Her gaze moved toward the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can;t belive this, she wouldn't give me the time of day, and now she's fucken him,"Yamcha said slightly angered. "Oh Yamcha I bet we can break their rock steady relationship, all we need it a guidence,"Comfort smirked. "I don't know about all of that, the whole dirty thing didn't work, why should this,"Yamcha asked slightly unconvinced. Comfort rolled her eyes. "Some time I worry about you, see you don't get it, he dosne't love her, all we have to do is prove that,"COmfort smirked at her own idea. Yamcha scratched the back of his head. He didn't get it. Comfort rolled her eyes. "All we have do is ask Vegeta do he love Bulma in front of her,"Comfort pointed out the facts. Yamcha nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma watched as Victoria left. She let out a deep sign. She didn't think she could hold up any longer. I mean pretending to look normal, while all kinds of thoughts ran though her head. "You know, this skirt would look really hot with my red shirt,"18 picked up a black mini skirt. Chi Chi began to sort through all kinds of outfits again. "I think this orange shirt goes better,"Chi Chi picked up an orange shirt that hade 'Q T Pie' in black letters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
18 nodded putting it into her hands. Bulma glanced at them. "You know you guys can't just can't take all my clothes,"Bulma said hands on her hips. "We know were just going to take a half of them," 18 looked at an yellow shirt. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Bulma you want to join us, for this pool party it started at 10 tonight,"18 asked looking at another skirt. "Pool party,"Bulma sung. 18 nodded. "Fine I'll come,"Bulma said. 18 nodded stuffing all of the clothes she had looked at in a bag.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well got to go,"The gang followed Bulma out the house.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Onna there gone finally,"Vegeta pushed her onto her bed. "Now where, were we before your ass fell asleep,"Vegeta asked. Bulma was about to say something but was cut off as Vegeta's lips pressed against her's. Bulma moaned as she played with his tail. "I think you were about here," She kissed him with a little more force. "No Onna recall being here,"He put his hands on her breast. Bulma moaned.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha balled his fist. "Look at her she's practically fucking the guy,"Yamcha pointed at the pair. "What abou the plan,"Comfort asked him. "Fuck the plan for now, let's just get the fuck out here,"Yamcha snapped holding his voice down. Comfort was shocked at his voice. Maybe he was a little more than she guessed. "Yammy sweetie-,"She was cut off however. "I said let's go bitch, I don't have time for this shit,"Yamcha said. He moved from his previous spot, he dropped something as he moved. It was a small zip lock bag it was obvious that drugs was in it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She grabbed the bag with her foot. Yamcha glared at her. She smiled. Comfort cursed herself from, the pit of hell, for even thinking this was going to be easy. Yamcha was going to be harder to let loose then she pictured.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**** 10:20 pm ***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma glared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a hot pink bikini. It showed off enough cleavage. She had on a white shirt and daisy dukes to go over it. The blue haired sayjin had on some pink sandals to complete the outfit. Bulma rushed out of the capsule complex. "What took you so long,"Goku asked. "I was fixing my hair,"She crossed her arms while hopping into the car. Chi Chi was currently driving. She was wearing a bright red bikini. Bulma was sitting on Vegeta's lap since there wasn't that much room. Goku was in the passengers seat. Krillian and 18 was side by side.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
18 had on ann ice blue bikini. Chi Chi turned up the radio while driving. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Go, shawty- is yo birthday  
  
we gon pary like is yo birthday  
  
We gon sip bacardy like is yo birthday  
  
and u noe we dun give a fuck if that's yo birthday  
  
You can find me in the club, bottle full of bubb  
  
Now mami i got the X if you into takin drugs  
  
I'm into havin sex, i ain't into makin love  
  
So come give me a hug if you into gettin rubbed.  
  
When i pull out up front u see the benz on dub's  
  
When i roll 20 deep is 20 nines in the club  
  
Niggas heard i fuck with dre now they wanna show me love  
  
When you sound like eminem and the hoes they wanna fuck   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ "I love this song,"Goku began to bounce in his seat. "Turn it up,"18 asked the bouncing sayjin. He nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ but how them new york, niggas tell ya im lo-co  
  
when the plan is to put the rap game in a chock-hold  
  
im feelin focus man, my money on my mind  
  
got a mill out the deal and im still on the grind  
  
Now shorty said she feelin my style she feeling my flow  
  
He girlfriend with it get ride and we ready to go  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The car pulled into the drive way. "This it, well let's party and not get drunk,"Krillian said looking at two teens who were drinking. "Loosen up cue ball, this going to fun,"18 said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: I couldn't think of anything really. I'm running out of idea's. I don't know what to do at the pool party. This chapter isn't as long as the last one. I was trying to do that but ran out of ideas. Umm and that 50 cent song was the only song that was in my head at the time. Since they play that song they play that song a lot in the San Francisco Oakland area. It's getting pretty old. Ok enough about songs and cali. But if anyone have any ideas for the next chapter say it in your review. Well   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Review) It would mean alot. And I might make the next chapter longer. 


	13. Pool Party And Bars

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Ok im back, finally. Thanks for all the ideas 2.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma stepped off Vegeta's lap looking at the scene unfold in front of her. Yep she was going to party today. "Ready to party B,"18 said stepping out the car as well. She nodded. "You know it,"She said as some guy glared at her breast. "Oh come on guy's this party is more than getting drunk, and sleeping with the nearest walking thing,"Krillian told them. "Shut up cue ball let's go party,"18 dragged him into the party. "Goku let's go over there,"Chi Chi pointed to an area near the pool where a few people where. Goku nodded as he fixed his orange swimming trunks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Vegeta it's just me and you,"Bulma said fluttering her eyes. Vegeta rolled his eyes stepping out of the car. "You know Onna you do have to look so hideous,"Vegeta said. Bulma eyes shot open. "Hideous my ass,"Bulma said fixing her shorts. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You know I know how to treat a real man,"A female said in back of Vegeta. He turned around to face her. She had long black hair. She was currently wearing a bright green skimpy bathing suit. Her tail was wrapped around her waist. "I'm Letta,"She said with a wink.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Letta huh,"Vegeta said. She nodded prompting her chest. "Yep the beautifulness female sayjin around,"She smiled sweetly. Vegeta glared at her again. Sure she was beautiful, but she didn't have that vibe that Bulma did. Not that he was admitting there was a vibe or anything. "Whore!,"Bulma sneered. Letta raised an eyebrow. "What you going to do about it freak,"Letta asked. Bulma balled her fist. A ki building deep inside of her. She started to storm off. But she needed to say one thing before she took her left.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whore, I crush bitches like you for breakfast,"She said as she stormed off. Letta's cheeks flushed with anger. "Onna let's go,"Vegeta said starting to walk off. She nodded walking with him. "Any thing for you Prince Vegeta,"She said with respect. Vegeta continue to walk.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think about our son mating,"King Vegeta asked him mate. She nodded. "Well I thought maybe Tomantos's brat could be our Son's mate I mean she's strong,"King Vegeta pointed out. Victories eyes widen. "What do you mean, our son is already staying out late with the Briefs girl," She pointed out. A glimpse of the Briefs girl caught his mind. "Is she even sayjin, he asked his mate,"She nodded. "Well we will have to test her out, if we see her without a scratch then she's worthy,"King Vegeta said simply.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean test her out, scratches, shit what if with you,"Victoria said. "Well I sent Letta to the pool party with Vegeta,"King Vegeta started to kiss his mate who was on his lap. She moved her face. "What do mean, pool party, let me get this straight you sent a little hussy to mess with our sons chance at getting children and better yet me grandchildren,"She boomed getting off his lap.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How was I to know, that our son was with that briefs girl,"King Vegeta said. She put on her rope, in her direction toward the bathroom.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma danced to the music as she watched Letta dance with Vegeta. Bulma put more force into her dance, swaying her hips with more effort. Letta licked her lips as she glanced at Bulma. The blue haired sayjin pulled the nearest male to dance with her. The male she picked up wasn't that bad looking either. "Let's dance,"Bulma hissed in his ear. He nodded half scared at what she was going to do. Vegeta noticed what going on. He enjoyed the little fight. It was very amusing for him to watch.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Letta smirked an idea flashed through her head. She stopped dancing tugging at her bathing suit. With a pull it was off, flashing the entire room. "Nice boobs!,"A drunk guy screamed. She smirked, knowing that Bulma would never flash publicly. "So blue, what you going to do,"She said smirking at the blue haired sayjin. Bulma looked at the people that had surrounded the area. Who apparently wanted to see who was flashing. Bulma tugged at her bikini. "Take it off!!!,"The crowd chanted. "You really want me to!,"Bulma asked them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"YEAH!!" Bulma smirked. "Then keep dreaming!!,"She screamed moving her hand away from her bikini. Bulma shook her head as she glanced at Letta. "Slut,"Bulma said to her. Letta put her bikini back on. "Your the one to talk you damn FREAK,"Letta said. That was obviously the wrong thing tp say. "Kick her ass,"Someone said. Everyone grew rowdy. "B kick her ass,"18 screamed. Chi Chi shouted also. "Yeah!,"Chi Chi said. "Your a freak to,"Another sayjin screamed. Chi Chi balled her fist facing the sayjin.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you call me!,"Chi Chi screamed at her! The sayjin stepped up. "F-R-E-A-K, freak!!, you and that blond sayjin,"The sayjin roared. "Who do you think you fucking with!,"18 stepped out of the pool. Chi Chi stepped away from Goku. An aqua started to circle around Bulma. She was just so mad! First she tries to flirt with her future mate! Then she got the nerve to call her freak! "Calm down B,"18 said to her friend. "What's the freak going to do, fight me,"Letta laughed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma's ki increased. He knew she was going to kill Letta.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is that shit coming from Bulma,"Comfort asked Yamcha. "Ki, Bulma is going to kill Letta,"Yamcha replied. Comfort absorbed what Yamcha was saying. This was to good to be true. "The great Bulma Briefs arrested" would look really wonderful in the paper to her. She pulled out her purse. Stepping a few paces she pulled out her cell phone, which was in her purse. "Hello I would like to report a crime scene,"Comfort said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kill the bitch,"A group chanted moving from left to right. The aqua surrounding her began to increase. "Freeze Police!!,"A large group yelled as siren's went off. Everyone started to move from left to right. Hiding throwing their beer in the pool. "We got them good boss, look theirs even drinks, we hit the jack pot,"A police officer said. They laughed while doing a victory dance. "Look please don't do anything this is my fathers house!,"Maron screamed. The police laughed. "Do you think we care, look drinking under age is not something your father would be proud of!,"One of the police roared at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maron sobbed softly in her hands. "You could at least not be so happy!,"Tears spilled from her cheeks. "Ok who called us!,"One of the police officers asked. The teens shrugged. "I did!,"Comfort sang. She smiled. "Ok Bulma was about to kill about to kill Letta, and their drinks here, so I thought I would call the authorities before this party got wilder than it already was,"Comfort said raping her arm around the polices. "That is not true hussy you can here on your own,"Marron screamed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma glared at a few other teen's that shared a cell with her. It smelled awful in the cell. They were in juvinilehall. "That bitch Comfort is fucken stalker,"Bulma said to 18. She nodded sitting next to Krillian. "What are we going to do, I am not calling my Father to get me out of here, if that's what they expect me to do,"18 said. Bulma nodded. "Me either,"She replied. Everyone in the room nodded expect for a teen with dark purple hair. "Launch,"Bulma said to herself. "I don't know about you guys, but I can't stand this stinky cell, I can always blame it on the blond side of me,"Launch said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you parents going to do,"Krillian asked. Launch shrugged. "Nothing I guess, long as I blame it on my other side,"She said while calling the nearest guard. Goku, Chi CHi, Krillian and 18 began to nod also. "I see you later B,"18 said while leaving with Launch. The rest of the gang nodded. "Yeah cause I need to eat some real food!,"Goku said before leaving room. Bulma glared at Vegeta. "Guess it's just me and you,"She said to him. Vegeta snorted. "Oh come on Vegeta this will be fun,"She said.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Fun,"Vegeta repeated. Bulma shrugged. "We can always, make out there's not really nobody in here," She said smirking him. "What make you think I would low myself to something such as you,"He moved closer to her. She was about to say something, she was cut off however as his lips pressed against her's. She kiss him back as he tugged at her shirt. She threw it over her. He smirked kissing her, he was about to take off her bra but was stopped. "Oh come on Vegeta, do you think I'll actually lose my virginity in j.hall,"Bulma asked him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Thought you were drunk,"Vegeta said although he knew full in well he was just going with the flow. Bulma nodded while coming in for another kiss. Vegeta kissed her back, while plunging his tongue into her mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
**************   
  
  
  
  
  
"My Son is Where!!!!!,"Queen Vegeta yelled over the phone startling Nappa and King Vegeta. She slammed the phone on the glass table, breaking the table and the phone. "Fuck!,"Her voice screamed. "What happened,"King Vegeta asked in dry tone. "Our Son, and the Briefs girl is in jail!!!," She roared again. King Vegeta still didn't see why is mate was all worked up. "Fine Onna let's go get the brat,"King Vegeta said. She nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma continue to kiss Vegeta. Her short shorts rising while she moved. Vegeta kissed roughly. A guard watched by interest. His eyes gleaming at what he saw. "Take the top off he yelled,"His eyes till gleaming. "Take what off!!!!!,"A voice roared he turned to face it. His head fell down, his face now looking at his shoes. "Umm nothing, you must be um... your son, is in there ,"He handed her a key trembled fearfully in his seat. She hmmphed her and her mate going to go find her son.   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma continued to kiss each other roughly. "Vegeta-,"The Queen was cut off the scene in front of her unfolded. They parted as they felt someone enter the room. Bulma looked in the other direction, bored with the whole situation. While Vegeta simply hmmphed. King Vegeta looked at Bulma. Sure she was a little discolored but she would make the perfect mate for his Son.   
  
  
  
  
  
***********   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma growled had to stay inside for the rest of the day. Her father was a little forgiving because it wasn't her fault. She entered her screen name into her aol instant message. She received an invention to a private chat room she entered it.   
  
  
  
  
  
BlueQTPIE: WHo R U PPl   
Blondrage: 18, Chi Chi, Krillian, Goku And Vegeta   
ChiefChi: Duh bitch   
BlueQTPie: Shut the fuck up   
PrinceVegeta: Oh The Onna's Mad   
BlueQTPie: No I am not! I don't get mad   
BlueQTPie: Unless U Care   
Prince Vegeta: I don't care 4 whore's   
BlueQTPie: Arggggggg  
Orange&Blue: Bulma, what did U and Vegeta do after we left. Chi Chi told me U guis started having sex.  
BlueQTPIE: SHE WHAT!!!!  
ChiefChi: Yal Probally where!  
PrinceVegeta: Quet harpy! We all know you have a thing for Kakkorot  
Orang&Blue: Wht do you g2 bring me in this!  
PrinceVegeta: Quiet Kakkort!  
BlondRage: U ppl R So ful of it we all know, you two fucked.  
BlueQTPie: We did not! Beside I have more clazz to get fucked in jail  
BlongRage: Rite....  
Baldy: U Guis r giving me a mirgaane  
BlondRage: Shut Up Baldy: See why I g2 do all of that.  
BlondRage: ......  
ChiefChi: I g2g  
BlongRage: Me2  
Orange&Blue: Yeah me2 my Dads screaming at me  
Blady: me2  
BlondRage Has Left The Chat Room  
Baldy Has Left The chat room  
CheifChi has left the chat room  
Orange&blue Has left the chat room  
BlueQTPie: So I guess it's just me and U  
PrinceVegeta: Shut The Fuck Up  
BlueQTpie: No, U Horney bastard  
PrinceVegeta: Why I g2 be horny  
BlueQTPie: Cuz U tried 2 fuck me in jail  
PrinceVegeta: U Did 2  
BlueQTPIE: So what its diffrent.  
PrinceVegeta: How  
BlueQTpie: Cuz It is, Meet me at the forest tommorow  
PrinceVegeta: hmmph  
PrinceVegeta Has Left The chat room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
  
  
Welp that's the end of chapter 13.   
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review 


	14. Forest And A Capsule Store

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: I don't want I was thinking when I did the cliffy last chapter. But heres the other chapter. Oh and this chapter contains a mild lemon. So umm be ready. I'll warn you though. oK eNJOY the NEW cHapTER.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma put on a pair of jean short shorts and a pink tank top. Her hair was in a high pony tail. She slipped on some all white shoes, and headed down stairs. "Bulma where are you going,"Her father asked. She shrugged. "Just around the corner,"She said while heading out the door. She toook of into the sky her destination the Forest.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta asked himself should he really show up. He was a bit curious at what Bulma had up her sleve. Did she want to talk? Or maybe she wanted to say something stupid? Or even start some type of pathetic attempt of a conversation. He didn't know what to think. But he decided that he'd show up. He really didn't feel like hearing a certain blue haired sayjin yell at him. Not that he cared or anything. But in his mind he placed her as his future mate. Shaking his head he took of into the evening sky.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma landed the forest, right by the lake. She awaited the arrival of a certain sayjin Prince. Bending over she cupped some of the fresh water into her hand. She was about to drink it when she heard, someone landing behind her. She turned around. "Took you long enough,"She said crossing her arms. "What do you want Onna,"Vegeta demanded. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Loosen up Vegeta, I only wanted to see you,"She looked up at him with big blue eyes. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What do YOU want,"Vegeta asked again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't just say hi any more,"Bulma asked innocently. Vegeta growled. Bulma smiled back at him. "Look Vegeta, all I want is a kiss,"Bulma said. Vegeta looked at her up and down. But he obyied pulling her into a passionate kiss. She parted smiling back at him. She then removed her shirt. exposing her orange bra. Vegeta glared at her chest. Wondering what was she doing. He didn't mind, but still.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the sayjin gang entered the capsule shop. They looked around at the store. There were about a million capsules in the place. "Hello, these capsules come all different color's shape's and sizes, pick one for you or him,.... take a swim?,"The owner of the shop said wondering what he had just said. While the four sayjins who were in the shop looked at him as if he was about to sprout an extra head. "Umm, me and Chi Chi would like two of those,"Goku pointed to a orange capsule. The owner nodded. "There right in there,"He pointed to a closet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What kind of place are you running, WERE the customers, your pose to get OUR capsule's,"Chi Chi said with a hint of attitude. Goku nodded. She did have a point. The owner rolled his eyes. "Get them on your own or order by phone, or even leave me alone!,"He said pulling out a magazine. "Fine,"She said, her and Goku going back to the closet where the capsules where stored in. hi Chi and Goku began to search for the capsules, looking around the entire closet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi climbed on top of an box in order to get the capsules. She breezed her arms through a millions of boxes. Finally she finished looking. She was about to step down to hand the capsules to Goku when she fell, sliding off the box she was on and her body slamming against the door. The door closed with a loud boom. Starling Goku. "Chi Chi, are you ok,"He asked her. She dusted herself off. "I'm fine,"She said. "Umm, Chi Chi, I think were stuck in here,"He said looking at the door. She looked as well. Her eyes falling down to the ground.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's the 12 time this month!,"The man who was at the register said glaring at the door. He turned another page of his magazine. "You son of Bitch, aren't you going to do something!!," 18 roared at him. He shrugged turning another page of his magazine. Krillian glared at him as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma kissed Vegeta with all her might. She moved her sweet warm tongue over his. She then took off her shorts, dropping them on the ground with her shirt. Bulma was now in her panties and her bra. "SO Vegeta, Maybe I should you know, go, you'll probably have fun fucking a slut like Letta, or Comfort,"Bulma bended to get her shirt. Vegeta chewed his lower lip a little. "Onna, I wasn't going to fuck Letta, or Comfort,"Vegeta said as he watched her drop her shirt back to the ground. Bulma threw him a small seductive smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi growled as she tried her best to find the light. Finally she found it, pressing a button the lights went beaming on. She glared at Goku. Sucking an unsettle breath of air, she sat down beside him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma kissed Vegeta with passion as he wrapped his amrs around her. She braced her self as she felt the night finally close in. "Vegeta, if you want me, then you'll have to, catch me,"She smirked as she ran away from him. Vegeta watched as her body disappeared into the forest, this was all to much. He did want the be with her for the rest of his life. But she wanted to mate for life. For eternity to put it simple! He did know that he wasn't going to find another sayjin like her. "What the hell," Vegeta began to run after her looking through bushes as he ran.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chi Chi, im hungry,"Goku said to her. She looked at him as if he sprouted two heads. "Here," She pulled out a capsule containing the food she carried. Pressing it, a mountain of food piled before Goku. He grabbed it feisty. Chi Chi watched as he ate all the food that was in the capsule. He looked back at her. "Thanks Chi Chi,"He hugged her with a smiled. She smiled back at him. "Glad you like it,"She said letting go of him. "So what do you want to do,"Goku said glaring at Chi Chi. She shrugged. "Let's play true for a true,"She told him. He nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma pulled herself into another bush as she watched Vegeta look into the other one. She began to move again, launching herself from that bush. Leaving her scent as she moved. She felt herself bursting with energy as she was being hunted. It just felt so right to her. And she knew that Vegeta was the one. But she still wasn't positive. Bulma however kept running. She didn't want him to catch up with her. She could hear him getting closer by the minute. She increase her speed, making sure she kept her ki down though.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never had a crush on you father,"Chi Chi said blushing. Goku's eyes widen. "People tell me we look just a like!,"Goku exclaimed causing Chi Chi to blush bright red. She laughed. "You don't say," She said. "Ok one time, I was at the castle right, ok I went over to Nappa's room ok right, and I saw Radtiz and Turlus there to, anyways they were all watching this tape, with naked women on it," Goku said. Chi Chi laughed. "They were screaming I wonder what it would be like to kiss one of those girls or something,"Goku told Chi Chi. She smiled back at him. An idea popping in her head that she knew innocent Goku wouldn't try.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ummmm so, do want to know what it would be like to kiss me maybe,"Chi Chi said blushing. Goku smiled. "Yeah, you probably taste like peaches,"He said closing in for a passionate kiss. Chi Chi gladly took it. Goku plugged his tongue into her mouth tasting her. She moaned loudly. He pulled away from her. "You do taste like peaches,"He spoke in her ear. Chi Chi didn't know what to think! I mean this was sweet Goku she was kissing here. She smiled at him lustfully. "Why don't we explore each other mouth's some more,"Goku told her plunging in for another kiss.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
18 could have sworn she heard a moan. Krillian also. "You think there,"Krillian started. "Naaa," They said at the same time. "Oh Goku!,"The heard. They looked at each other again. "NAA,"The said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L  
  
  
E  
  
  
M  
  
  
O  
  
  
N  
  
  
C  
  
  
O  
  
  
M  
  
  
I  
  
  
N  
  
  
G  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma ran as fast as she could. She really didn't want Vegeta catching up to her. He was however gaining on her. She ran faster, she suddenly reached a dead end. She breathed silently as she whirled around, running into a certain sayjin Prince who sealed her into his arms. "Onna I think the hunt is over,"He told her kissing her on her lips. She moaned as he pulled her onto the forest floor. Kissing her with a little more passion. Adding his tongue into her mouth. He found her bra, he messed with it for a few seconds, finally he ripped it off. Bulma gasped at his eagerness. "Onna your mine,"He told her as he cupped her breast in his hand.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She moaned she felt Vegeta's mouth press against her breast. Her circled them eagerly. "I want you now,"She said in his ear. He smirked. With that he removed her underwear from her body. He entered her as she screamed in pain, breaking her barrier. He pushed into her further, while rocking his body. She moaned as she pain began to subside. Vegeta moved faster his fangs growing, Bulma's as well. With that he stacked his teeth into her neck. She copied him. Both of them tasting each other's sweet tasty blood. Soon they booth climaxed, both of them falling on the forest floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
L  
  
  
E   
  
  
M  
  
  
O  
  
  
N  
  
  
E  
  
  
N  
  
  
D  
  
  
I  
  
  
N  
  
  
G  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi snuggled closer to Goku's chest as the night fell deeper.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
18 growled as the 24 hour capsule store. She was began to get sleepy. Sitting on a chair she feel into deep less sleep. Krillian falling asleep right next to her as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: ok what did everyone think of this chapter? I wonder, the lemon wasn't hardcore it was just mild. Ok tell I hope everyone tell me what they thought of this chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review. 


	15. Back 2 School

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Thanks for the reviews!! Ok the reason why I didn't do a hardcore lemon, is because I had no idea how many lemon fans where reading this story. I'll do a real one day, in a few chapters. I think   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt. So don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma awoke on the sayjin Princes chest. Her nude body looking for her clothes. "Damn where the fuck are they,"She growled. "I would think you know, after the show you gave me,"The sayjin Prince said his eyes opening. She hissed at him. "I didn't put on any type of show, you were the one, that was all, grr, where are my clothes,"She looking again. "After you stripped for me, I think you put them there,"He pointed to her Bra and panties. She growled. "What about my other ones,"She asked? He shrugged, his naked body finding his spandex. She licked her lips as she watched his butt, get covered in the blue spandex material. "Can you help me find my clothes,"She fastened her panties on her body.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked kissing her lips with pride. "Vegeta I'm a virgin,"Bulma lied waiting for his reaction. "I took care of that long ago,"He inserted his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as he laid her down, landing on top of her. She pulled away from him. "I need to find my clothes,"She freed herself for passionate gasp. "Fine Onna, lets find the damn shit!,"He growled. She smiled back at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I found the key,"The owner said dryly scratching his head. "Arrg you bastard, can't you be happier!!!," 18 roared at him. He shrugged. "You crazy kids, and your temperamental and Hormel problems,"The owner raped her key into the door. Awaiting yells and insults from the other side of the room. Instead all he got was a moan. "Oh Goku,"Goku kissed Chi Chi harder, making her moan. "What the fuck!," 18 said in shock. He pulled away from her. She began to blush, as her friends glared at her. "Shit he was just so cute, I couldn't help it,"She crossed her arms. "Yeah and Chi Chi taste like peaches,"Goku complimented. She smiled at him kissing him on the lips. He started to deepen the kiss.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The clerk pointed at the two. "See what did I say, hormonal,"He pointed at them. They continued to kiss not really caring about what the people in the room where thinking. "Actually it's the typical hormonal period,"Krillian said as he received a smack on the head. 18 turned read in anger. "Look, I have no fucken clue where, Vegeta and Bulma is, Chi Chi and Goku are making out, and YOU are talking about hormonal periods, just shut up will ya!, We were pose to be home last night, and now where about a DAY late,"18 hissed. Goku broke away from Chi Chi. "We really where pose, to be home last night,"Goku panicked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He could picture his father scowling him. His father was a very strict man. And his mother, don't even let him get started. She would probably go crazy once she smelled another woman's scent on her baby. Her youngest child. It was like she didn't even care if Radtiz mated!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma finally changed into the outfit she had on earlier. She smiled now she was fully clothed. "Finally Onna you found you little earth clothes, no let's go,"Vegeta said. She smirked at him. "I was thinking,"She kissed him on the lips. "Maybe you know, we can make out for a little while,"She asked him. He pulled away smirking. "I knew you couldn't resist me Onna,"Vegeta gloated. Bulma glared at him arms crossed. "I never said all of that,"She said urging for his touch. She couldn't help it. She need his touch, his kisses, she need all of that. Every since she had first kissed him. She loved the way his lips felt on he's. His touch was gentle yet rough.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He pulled her body closer toward his. Kissing her roughly. She responded by moaning. He smirked, his tongue moving down towards her neck. "Oooh fuck,"She said as moaned. He continued to play with the bite neck which was eternally engraved into her soft flesh. He moved his tongue in small circles causing her to tingle with sensation.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Queen Victoria picked up the phone with a frown on her face. She hadn't seen her son in a day! "Hello, parents of Prince Vegeta, this is a message recorded from the principal of West City High, school's will resume tomorrow, Monday, please remind your child, that fighting nev,"She slammed the phone back on the hook. "Where is he!,"She screamed. "I think he went with the Briefs girl," Nappa said knowing that would shut his mother up. Her eyes beamed. "Grandchildren, I will get them sooner that I thought!,"She began to think about what she always wanted, more kids running around. With her blood in them!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** The Next Morning ***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Nappa entered the class room in silence. "Yeah, Maria I didn't think it would hurt that much, but at least we might be together forever,"Bulma told her friend. "That's what they all say, Yamcha said that didn't he, now he's sticking any thing that moves,"She pointed out. Bulma snorted. "That was different, besides, who do you got, or should I say who's the guy of the week," Bulma asked with a little anger. Maria laughed. "Bulma don't get so mad, I was just saying, besides I heard that Comfort and Yamcha were planning something again, or maybe it was that they were going to fuck in some class,"Maria pondered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma started to draw on a piece of line paper, not really listening to the lesson. "Or maybe, it was that there was going to be a fight,"Maria started to sort the thought together. "Maria this is the first time you don't know nothing,"Bulma pointed out. "Yes I do, Joerhankies, broke up with Hanaraigh,"Maria teased showing her that she knew what was going on. Bulma rolled her eyes. "What ever,"She said coloring in her work of art. Maria gasped at the picture. "Hey that's you and Bulma doing something that I do not want to see,"Maria turned the picture over. Bulma blushed as she ripped it into streads.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pss B,"Bulma turned around the receive a note from a girl next to her. It was from 18, she smiled opening up the note.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
** So what happened with you Vegeta,  
  
  
  
I know something big! Something happened with Chi and Goku, to. They hooked up I think, me and Krillian coughed them making out! And Goku said Chi Chi tasted like peaches. lol isn't that interesting... Well write back! **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma pulled out her blue pen, writing something on the paper. Maria looked at the note from the corner of her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
** I don't feel like even explaining what happened with me and Vegeta. But, Chi and Goku come on I saw that coming, do you see those two look at each other. And Goku saying Chi Chi tasted like peaches must have swept her off her feet. I can picture it now. I think what would look even better is you and Krillian. I saw you two flirting with each other at Maron's pool party. Maron was flirting with him 2, but. I saw you giggling at his corny jokes, and trying to look your best in front of him! I didn't know what to think. **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
18 got the note back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
** We where not flirting! And im going to rearrange that bitches face when I see her looking at Krillian again! **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma laughed out loud. "Hey I finally got something, there's a new boy that's coming, he's Green, I heard his name is Piccolo, or something, he's a Namek,"Maria whispered in her friends ear with pride. Bulma could of sworn she heard the name Piccolo before. Dismissing it she said in her desk giggling again at the note. "Care to share something with the class, Ms.Breifs,"The Teacher asked. Bulma shrugged. "I don't think so, but can you get back to the lesson I was actually trying to learn,"She replied with a fake pout. The teacher looked at Bulma. "Fine Ms. Briefs,"She wrote something on the board. Bulma almost laughed out loud.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Ha ha I knew you would get mad! I wonder what Comforts doing right now, she better not be plotting some thing. I don't want her messing with my Vegeta, I mean. Arrggg. Don't write back!**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
18 almost fell out her chair from all the laughing. The teacher glared at her. "I can't believe that's true!,"She said to her. The teacher got back to writing on the bored, annoyed. 18 straighten out her yellow shirt, and tight fitting blue jeans. This was all so funny! "Then he was like, your the one for me, he tried to kiss me to, I backed away, he's nice and all he just, I don't know, he has this way of doing things, but I was like no, I don't like him, he's was all trying to score one for the team, I know his friends put him up to it, cause I haven't even really been talking to him,"Maria explained.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma glared at her with boredom. "Arg I hope this class ends soon,"Bulma said looking at the clock. It was still fifteen minutes left. She started to draw another picture.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok Brats, this is my class!, so I want all of you to give me 100 push up's and sit up's you mess up, get 100 extra more of what ever you fucked up on, now go!,"Radtiz directed as if he was a commander or some sort. The class looked at him eyes widen. Well the human side of the class. The sayjins immediately got to work. Maron was even doing hers as well. Toning her muscles. Which made 18 mad. "Who does she think she is,"18 growled in her head. She watched as Maron did a few more as if they were nothing. Her short shorts rising, exposing her buttocks. 18 growled doing even more than she was pose to do, her push being more forceful, and filling with a little more anger. Maron finished hers smiling. "Wow what a work out,"Maron took a sip of her water.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is all, this doesn't even compare to what I usually do!,"18 laughed. Maron glared at her. "Really, that must be really neat, I try to do as much as I can, but u must really go all the way," Maron smiled at 18. The blond haired sayjin began to get annoyed. "Arrg, who are you trying to impress, Krillian maybe,"18 snapped. Maron smiled at her. "Why of course not, I was trying to impress, Toroso, he's so cute,"Maron smiled at him. 18 felt really stupid right now. "Yeah whatever," 18 crossed her arms with a scowl. Bulma started to laugh with all her might. "Hahaahahahhahah," Bulma clutched her sides.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
18 threw a large rock at her head. She immediately stopped laughing, throwing a few rocks of her own. A rock hit Chi Chi and Goku on the head, they began to throw their rocks as well. Soon the whole class joined in. Blood shedding as more rocks began to get threw. "Period 2, Pe field,"The Pe teacher spoke to this rectangular like object.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few security guards came to the scene. "Ok I want all of your names, I will turn it in to the principal!,"One of the guards screamed with black hair. The teacher handed the man a list with boredom. The P.E Teacher had to do this everyday, every single period, this was the worst school in the city. "Thank you,"One of the security guards said. The Pe teacher grunted. "Brats, I want all of to give me 300 more push ups, now!,"Nappa roared. They all started again. A few students ran to their teacher with a pass for the schools nurse. They all had blood leaking from a section of their faces.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta,"Bulma called to person who was in front of her. He turned around. "Have you seen Comfort, lately,"Bulma asked him. He glared at her. "Why would I want to see that slut,"Vegeta said annoyed. Bulma was lost of words. "I'm just saying, I haven't seen her, Yamcha or Courtney, and umm, this is all starting to get ** weird **,"Bulma said. Vegeta glared at her. The word ** weird ** sparked something in his mind. But he dismissed it, for now at least. He still remembered what happened ** days ** ago. Or now weeks ago. "Why do you want to know about all three of those whore's, Onna, besides there probably screwing each other,"Vegeta pointed out. Bulma nodded slowly. "Ok, I'm overreacting, shit,"Bulma watched as Vegeta turned back around.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I use the bathroom,"Bulma raised her hand high in the air. The teacher nodded. Grabbing a capusle she was on her way.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pss, Vegeta,"A voice called. Vegeta turned around annoyed. "What the fuck do you want, human,"Vegeta asked him. The guy who had called Vegeta, face turned from tough to some what scared. "I was wondering where the rumors, true did you really have sex with Bulma,"The guy asked scratching hius black hair. Vegeta crossed his arms. "How dare you low, classed human ask me a question like that!!,"Vegeta roared causing the whole class to glare at him. He crossed his arms. The teacher hated rude outburst. "Vegeta, I hope you don't have any were to be after school, that stunt you just pulled got you was, clean up dentition right after school,"Within a few seconds later the teacher handed him a piece of paper. "Have fun,"She said giggling while getting back to the science class she was teaching.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn that bitch,"Vegeta mumbled to himself. Soon the bell rung. "Ok I want a report from everyone on the human human nerve system,"The teacher called out to the students.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma glared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was wearing, a hot pink bikini top, with some tight fitting dark blue jeans. She had on some hot pink high heel timberland high heels. "Damn your hot," Bulma said to her reflection. Smiling she walked out of the bathroom. "Where do you think your going,"A man asked handing her a slip. She read it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
** You, Bulma Briefs have been assigned was by  Mr. Chardard  for  tardiness to your next class.  Please make sure your ready to clean up the school, after school. Your Was in an hour long. **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ok I know this was short, but I just got these fake nails, on and I can barely type. There 3 inches long. And what about Comfort And Yamcha, there some where, but if I tell the plot is going to mess up. He he, what did you all think of the names. Well bye   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review 


	16. Where Cleaning up And who's missing!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Sup everyone, I know its been a long time! But Im going to try to update again sooner. Ok enough of my pointless chatter let's get on to the chapter already. ANd thanks for the reviews.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt! Or No doubt RUNNIN   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma had changed again into some jean short shorts and a hot pink shirt. She glared at Vegeta as he picked up a piece of trash off the ground. She watched as his buttocks moved. Licking her lips, she picked up a piece of trash also. She was however cut off as a hand squeezed her buttocks with passion. She gasped as turned around. "You know Onna, I don't think I have ever told you but, I love that ass of your and those breast,"He rubbed his hand over them. She moaned queitly, her lips moving down towards his. He took uo her offer his lips pressing up agianst hers, as his tongue plunged into her mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her hands moved through his hair. "Hey Bulma, Vegeta, this is not where you fuck!, this is were you clean,"A head security guard roared at the two pairs. They however didn't listen, them being caught up in their own little worlds in all. Grabbing a bucket of water, the security guard tossed it into them with little effort . They jumped. "Ok who the fuck threw water on me!!,"Bulma roared. NO one answered. "Come on Onna, why don't we go to the bathroom, and get you  cleaned up ," He smirked. She smiled back at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yes Vegeta,"He pulled her shirt off with little effort. His lips playing with the bite mark that was eternally glued to her skin. Soon she was left in her panties in bra. She moaned louder. They were stopped as someone opened the door. The person looked away with disgust. "It's funny, how earthlings give away their loving away in the bathroom, what whore's, just fucking the first think in site, pathetic,"The green being shook his head with disgust while picking up a piece of toilet tissue. "Who the fuck do you think you are, disrespecting my mate,"Vegeta hissed backing away from her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mate, hmm, interesting,"The namek laughed. Vegeta smirked getting in fighting stance his spandex enjoying the movement. "Are you an earthling,"The Namek asked. "No, and you, green bean,". The green being shook his head. "Im a namek,"He replied with pride. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Namek aye, what is a Namek doing on earth,"Vegeta asked. "Hell I know,"Picking up another piece of tissue he exited the bathroom.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma changed the channel on the television. Finally keeping at a certain channel. "Videos, interesting,". "Ok coming at number one, here's No Doubt with their smash hit running!!,"The announcer yelled. She smiled turning up the television set.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Run  
  
Running all the time  
  
Running to the future  
  
With you right by my side  
  
Me  
  
I'm the one you chose   
  
Out of all the people   
  
You wanted me the most  
  
I'm so sorry that I'm falling  
  
Help me up lets keep on running  
  
Don't let me fall out of love  
  
Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
Be  
  
Be the one I need  
  
Be the one I trust most  
  
Don't stop inspiring me  
  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
  
We work so much to keep it going  
  
Don't make me want to give up  
  
Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
(The future)  
  
Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled as she watched as the song went off. Turning the television to a different channel. She gasped.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
** "Ok where, here on channel seven, reporting our newest sadness, today a very special girl turned away missing, Comfort Petteria, we have currently no lead what so ever, she just vanished along with another high school student by the name of Yamcha, back to you Cindy,"The report eyes was filled with sorrow.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck!, I know something was up, I wonder who would take Comfort,"Bulma spoke out loud. A million questions ran through her mind. "I better to Vegeta's,"She said picking up her coat.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is Vegeta, home,"She asked to a man who opened the door. He grunted. "Follow me, Onna,"He said his voice cold. Bulma followed him. Stepping into the room, she was greeted by a few male sayjins who looked at her. "What!!!,"She roared at them. They flinched a little. "Prince Vegeta, is she your mate," One of the sayjins asked? "It's none of your concern,"He replied. "Like it should matter, to these bastards anyway,"Bulma snorted. One of them prepared a ki blast. She rolled her eyes, knowing that the blast could never damage her. "Look Vegeta, I came all this way to tell you that Comfort and Yamcha were missing,"She spoke. His expression didn't change. "That's it,"He said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She nodded. "I thought you should know,"She replied taking off her coat. The sayjins licked their lips as they glared at her creamy legs and half of her buttocks and breast. "Anything else, Onna,"Vegeta hissed as he watched the group of sayjins glare at his mate. "No that will be all, I was just wondering, if I could crash here, you know, I really don't feel like going all the way home,"Bulma said with a smile. He looked at her. "Fine you can stay here, any of you even look at her again, will face the consequences,"Vegeta said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Ok that's the end! Yay, you will find about more about Piccolo and all the other stuff next chapter. Ok bye.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review 


	17. I slept in your bed!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Thanks for the reviews   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: dbz is not mine.... I don't own it! Or the song "Act A Fool" (This chapter **isn't** a song fic.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma moved her body from left to right. She just couldn't get comfortable. "Vegeta, do you have an extra cover,"She asked. He looked at her. "I know you not cold, so why do you want an extra cover,"He asked. She glared at him. "I can't get to sleep!,". He rolled his eyes. "All of you get out,"He ordered the men. They all left. But Nappa couldn't leave without an reply. "My lil bro's going to get some,"He laughed shutting the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** ~@~ LEMON STARTING ~@~ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't find that amusing,"She said. Vegeta shook his head. "I didn't think you would,". He moved his body toward her. She smiled at him, getting closer to him. "So Vegeta, did anyone ever tell you that-,"She was however cut off. Her eyes glared at him as his mouth flew into her's. She felt his warm tongue enter her mouth, she moaned. He moved his tongue a little more loving her reaction. She began to unbutton her shorts, wanting to go further. He slapped her hand away, parting her lips. "How about we get a little more hot in here,". His hands took down her shorts so that they were down to her ankles.   
  
  
  
  
  
He then slid of her panties. She moaned her entrance getting wetter. His face found her womanhood. The sayjin sniffed it enjoying the smell quite enjoying. His face fell closer his tongue poking out of his mouth. His tongue began to move into her womanhood, playing with her bud. She moaned. He could tell she was getting wetter. Sipping up her juices his tongue moved a little more faster. Playing with her entrance. "OHHHH VEGETA!,"She moaned.   
  
  
  
  
  
His tongue moved in and out her faster. He felt her body move with his tongue. She shivered in delight as she spilled her juiced into his mouth. He sipped them up with pride. Enjoying what he did to his woman. "My turn,"She said moving from her location. Pushing Vegeta on the bed, she sat on the bed. Her mouth found his manhood. She began to suck on it. Her tongue moving going in circles. Her head starting to go up and down. As Vegeta began to grunt in pleasure.   
  
  
  
  
  
She began to stop taking the time to suck the top of his manhood. Her head continued to move. After a few moments of sucks and grunts in please he spilled his seed into her mouth. She began to drink every drip of it just as he did to her. Her mouth not missing on drop of his seed. Picking up her body and moving her to the top of his bed. He undressed her. His hands playing with her soft nipples and breast. While doing that her hand began to take off his spandex, leaving him completely naked in front of her.   
  
  
  
  
  
She was naked as well. With that he moved his harden manhood over her petite body. Her entrance washed with her juices. She was ready for him alright. His manhood plugged into her womanhood. He could feel her walls crashing in on him. He began to rock his body back and forth. She moaned as she rocked hers as well. They began to speed up the pase. Vegeta grabbing one of her breast as they went faster. He pushed himself deeper into her. He received an loud moan from her.   
  
  
  
  
  
They soon climaxed. They rolled over so that she was on top now. "My turn,"She smiled at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** ~@~ Lemon Ending ~@~ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** The Next Day At School **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok does any one have anything to add about the mysterious vanishing, of our fellow student Comfort or Yamcha!,"The teacher added. A student raised their hand. "Yamcha had the magic stick, if he could go once he could twice,"A girl with long black hair said laughing. The teacher rubbed his temples. "That's not a sexual remark!,"The teacher yelled. "Comfort was awesome in bed!,". "Class no more remarks!!!!!,"The teacher roared. Rubbing his gray beard he started to write a bunch of stuff on the board.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So Bulma I called your house last night, you wasn't there,"Maria glared at her up and down. Bulma looked back at her. "I had other plans shit!,". Maria glared at her up and down. "Wait let me guess, you had wild crazy sex with Vegeta, and you don't want me to know,"Maria said laughing. Bulma glared at her. "How did you find out,"Bulma asked? She shook her head glaring at Bulma's paper. It read....   
  
  
  
_ I had wild crazy sex last night,   
  
I hope it stays a secret,   
  
I just couldn't help it,   
  
He looks so damn fine,   
  
And he's all mine,   
  
We did it to the birds came out,   
  
We explored each other mouths,   
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
"Im going to add more, and just were did you get the idea that-,"She was cut off as a loud bell rung. Walking out of the class room, Bulma was stopped by a certain sayjin. "Damn Onna I didn't think you would be walking limp,"The sayjin Prince laughed. She glared at him. "I'm not walking limp im walking with pride!,"She began to walk down the hall stopping at her locker. Getting out a book she started to walk to her next class. "You know what Vegeta, I think you only came near me to look at my beautiful face,"She laughed.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Silly Onna, we have the next class together,". She glared at him. She was currently wearing a pair or jean short shorts with a jean shirt to match. Also she had a pair Nikes customized with jeans material just for her. "Oh well, I knew that,". Finally they reached their class.   
  
  
  
  
  
** Lunch Time **   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, B, did you and Vegeta have a good time last night,"18 laughed. Bulma looked at her. "Damn how did you find out!,". 18 shook her head. "Your scent is all over him, his scent is all over you, now how could I not know,"18 laughed taking a sip of her water. "Hey look,"Bulma pointed to the scene that unfolding a few feet away from her. "Goku, yeess,"Chi Chi moaned as Goku plunged his tongue into her mouth. She took his kiss as if it was a gift. With that she grabbed his tail making him pull at her tail with passion.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Awww romance is in the air, now all I need to do is hook you and Krillian up,"Bulma said. 18 looked at her with wide eyes. "Hey do you know any place I can get some good water,"A green creature by the name of Piccolo asked. Bulma recognized him from the same person who walked in on her and Vegeta. "Go straight make a left, then make a right, and there should be a big sign that says '2 For one bottle of water',"Bulma replied looking back at Chi Chi and Goku.   
  
  
  
  
  
18 watched as Piccolo left the area. "Hey look who's dancing today,". Their eyes found Launch and a few other girls. "Parrty!!,"Some one screamed as someone blasted their radio. "What the hell, lets dance,". With that 18 and Bulma was off to dance to the music.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ The pot holes in the street just bentcha rims  
  
Tell me whatcha gon do? ACT A FOOL  
  
MAN, THAT AIN'T STICKY, THAT'S JUST STICKS AND STEAMS  
  
BOY whatcha gon do? ACT A FOOL  
  
Catch ya man with another bitch up in ya bed  
  
Ladies whatcha gon do? ACT A FOOL  
  
If the bottles all gone and your eyes are red  
  
BOY whatcha gon do? ACT A FOOL  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi and Goku continue to share a moment of passion as the rest of the people dance to the music.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Yay Im all done! What did you all think.... I made the lemon a little bit longer and graphic... next time I make a lemon would anyone want it longer or shorter less graphic or more graphic. Ok **please** just do one thing   
  
  
  
  
  
Review 


	18. Get together and let's make out

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: here the next chappie... enjoy... SOrry for the lack of update...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I don't own dbz! Or any songs that may be used in this fic.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi climbed on top of Goku with a smirk on her face. They were currently laying casually on the grass. Her tongue inserted into his mouth. "They've been going at it all lunch, now it's after school and there still going at it,"A random girl pointed out. A male teen casually started kissing his girlfriend. Suddenly feeling like it. Goku loved the way Chi Chi took control. She made feel like a feeling he couldn't explain. Her legs spread out as she climbed on top of him more, getting a little more comfortable.   
  
  
  
  
  
Radtiz passed by them completely unnoticing the pair. He then stopped looking back. He couldn't believe his baby brother making out. He watched as the pair got closer. They were very close they were practically havening sex. And with each other pulling up each others shirts in delight, made the effect seem a little more realistic. He could hear more sounds from further away. Screaming out his Princes name in delight. He just knew that it was the Bulma girl. Why was everyone suddenly getting together! "Oh Radtiz I didn't see you, hahaah,"Goku laughed pulling away from Chi Chi.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah Goku had me quite occupied,"She laughed also. "Wait you were the one on top of me!!,"He yelled playfully. She smiled at him. "Like this,". She got back on top of him her legs spread. Her womanhood crashing into his manhood. "Yeah like that,". She smiled some more. Her lips fell into his her tongue sliding into his mouth. Radtiz turned away from the scene going by his own business.   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta we got to stop meeting like this, people are going to think im a slut,"She said zipping back up her shorts. "Why, were mate's, it's not like were just fucking, besides everyone fucks,"Vegeta replied to her outburst. She nodded completely understanding him. She kissed him on the lips softly. She got up off the teachers desk. The room was currently vacant since Bulma said she was finishing up some work. "Sooo Vegeta what are you plans for the day,"She asked him. He looked at her. "Hell I know,". "You know since everyone's all siked up about racing since seeing 2 fast 2 furious, there's going to be a little party, racing then it's time to party,".   
  
  
  
  
  
"Im coming, you should come, It'll be fun-,"She was cut off. "I'll think about it ONNA,"He replied. "Do you mind not calling me ONNA,"She rolled her eyes. "Do you mind not giving it up every time you get the chance,". Her fist balled up. He smirked at her. He got off the desk as well. He tried to bring his lips to hers, she pulled away. "Well mister im not giving it up to you for a long time, you could kiss this goodbye,"She huffed. His lips narrowed in toward her womanhood.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Mildness Coming**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, stop playing,"She attempted to get him off. After one attempt she let him have his fun. Hey, she was being satisfied also. "NO Vegeta I want you inside of me,"She moved his face away from her womanhood. She slid her shorts back down. His spandex slipped off also. With that he entered her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Mildness ending **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A teacher opened the door that Vegeta and Bulma were currently in. "What in the worlllldddd!!!!," The old man screamed. Bulma jumped off of Vegeta, zipping up her pants. "It wasn't what it looked like, we were exploring the body!!,"Bulma lied. The teacher shook his head. "You two Principal's office now,"The teacher face was red with anger. He would had never thought a smart yet bad girl would be just having sex in his class room!!   
  
  
  
  
  
********   
  
  
  
  
  
The principal scratched her blonde head. With that she pressed a button on a black machine.   
  
_** King Vegeta: What do you want   
  
Principal: This is the Principal of West City high regarding Vegeta it appears that he was ummm how should I put this, fucking, no, having sexual contact with a student. They were enjoying themselves. It appears that I need someone to come pick up your son and his girlfriend I presume.  
  
King Vegeta: *slams phone*   
  
**_   
  
  
  
  
  
The Principal growled at the phone. "What the fuck kind of response was that!!,"Her voice raised. She smiled keeping her cool. She was known for her temper. She didn't want any students getting her bad side. She stepped out of her office. "Well it appears a bitch, no, bastard, no, someone is may be here shortly to pick you two up,"She smiled while casually walking back into her office. They could hear stuff throwing around the office. "So it looks like were in trouble again,"Bulma laughed. "Tomorrow im going to fuck you hard in the same classroom, just to see the old man pissed,".   
  
  
  
  
  
"Who say's I want to, maybe I don't want to-,"She was cut off as he kissed her lips. He parted away from her. "Now what was that". She shook her head. "Nothing,". He smirked at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
  
  
18 took a slice of a hot pizza. Krillian ate a slice as well, looking at her. "Soo, what do think of the parings that are happing,"Krillian asked. 18 shrugged. "Nothing really, just that, eat your damn pizza que ball,". Krillian laughed taking another slice of pizza. "I know you get a bit lonely, sometimes, so about me and you tonight at that racing partying party,". She nodded. "I would be happy to go with you,". He blushed smiling at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
"SOn what the fuck were you doing now, no wait who were you fucking,"King Vegeta asked his voice sounding rough. "Oh wait so it's like, who were you fucking now, so how many people do you fuck around with!, I do not like being used Vegeta!! You would probably know that if you weren't fucking around with other slut's!!!, and I Bulma Briefs have a billion things to invent so im going home, and you can go around fucking other sluts,"Bulma crossed her arms while loosing her temper. "Onna what are you talking about!!,". She shrugged. "I don't know, but you could be fucking someone else behind my back,"She looked at him up and down.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Brat were the fuck do I have to sign so you can go,". Bulma smiled at him. "I don't think you have the sign anything, I think you have to take Vegeta home though,". "The brat can fly!!!,".   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at herself in her car mirror as she got ready to party. She had on some tight blue jeans that cut of at her ankles. She also had on an white shirt, white Nikes, and an white thong. Yep she was looking good tonight. Her outfit made her look very sexy. She glared at her car. She driving nice tonight. Her car was this white race car with patches of blue in it. Hoping into her car. She rammed the key into it's ignition. With that she blasted off her radio up to full blast.   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
** Ding-Dong **   
  
  
Chi Chi waited at the door with a happy look on her face. She was going to a party with the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on. She didn't know if anyone knew they were going out. Well they weren't going out... Or so they both told themselves. They both knew that in their hearts they were more than just friends. Radtiz answered the door. She followed him into the house. "Chi Chi!,"Goku screamed she smiled at him. "Chi Chi you look hott tonight, not that you don't any other night,"He told her. She smiled. It was true she had gone an extra mile tonight.   
  
  
  
  
  
She was currently wearing a tight spaghetti strapped orange shirt that slicked to her skin, with a pair of tight blue jeans to match. She was wearing some orange shoes also, her hair was down. A light coat of glossy lip gloss covered her lips. It made her silver hoops look wonderful. "I just love the color's orange and blue, they are my favorites,". Goku was wearing a casual orange shirt with some jeans to match. "Well your going to love the car I got then, it's an orange and blue race car,"Chi Chi smiled at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well let's go!,"Goku then grabbed her hand, directing her toward the outside of his home. "You think those two are more than just friends,"Bardock asked his wife. She glared at him. "They better not be, that hussy will have to get through me, if she even thinks about touching my youngest, see I told you not to let that tramp in,"Bardocks mate replied. He nodded at her. "Our son's going to have to mate sooner or later, why not sooner, the girls perfect for him,".   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well a bunch of others girls are just as perfect for him, I don't want you turning this into something,". "We can't choose who he mates with,"Bardock replied. The woman balled her fist. "Look I told you, what I think, it's no use at giving me your extra tips, now if you don't mind I have some cooking to do,"She turned away from him. Bardock scratched his head. Who knew she was so difficult?! But he did know that something was beginning to get through to her head. That her baby wasn't going to be a baby forever.   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ya know cue ball your not that bad,"18 smiled at him as she drove her racing car. Krillian nodded his hand in his jean pockets. "Your not either, I wish I would have asked you out sooner,"He replied. She nodded. She began to pull her blonde hair down, while driving. Krillian looked at her. She was wearing an navy blue shirt that cut off just before her stomach ended. With a some white jeans to match. Her ice blue car matched her eyes. Her foot pounded on the lower section of the car harder. She was going pretty fast.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So Cue ball is it true what I hear about you and Maron, are you feeling her, cause I just want to know, ya know,"18 asked him. Krillian laughed. "Not really, she looks to much like Bulma she should have kept her hair the way it was, besides she's too, how should I say this, fake, she's not really all that real, I'd prefer someone who knows who they are,"He explained. 18 nodded. "OO I see, so someone like who,". Krillian blushed. "Well you are pretty hott, your real, and I think your tail looks wonderful,"He blushed even more.   
  
  
  
  
  
She began to laugh playfully. He wasn't all that bad to her. She never really thought her and Krillian could just go out on a date. "Yeah well Cue ball, your not that bad either,".   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
_Vegeta better show up_ "Hey Bulma, nice ride,"A man glared at her car with a nod. "Thanks, so were's the racing,"She asked. The man nodded. "It's going to be later, on so while your waiting why don't you enjoy the party,"He asked. She nodded. She nodded taking off into the party.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ I'd like to get to know ya, so I can show ya   
  
  
Put the pussy on ya, like I told ya   
  
  
Gimmie all your numbers so I can phone ya   
  
  
Your girl acting stank then call me ova   
  
  
Not on the bed, lay me on your sofa   
  
  
Bulma began dancing with a guy that was next to her.   
  
  
Call before you come, I need to shave my chocha   
  
  
You do or you don't or you will or you won't cha   
  
  
Go downtown and eat it like a vulcha   
  
  
See my hips and my tips don't cha   
  
  
See my ass and my lips don't cha   
  
  
Lost a few pounds in my whiffs for ya   
  
This the kind of beat that go bha ta ta   
  
  
Ra ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta   
  
  
Sex me so good I say blah blah blah   
  
  
Work it, I need a glass of wata   
  
  
Boy oh boy its good to know ya   
  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
"So want to see what I can do, up stairs,"He asked. She smiled at him. "I'd rather not, I already got a boyfriend,"She replied. "You two fuck,"He asked. She nodded. "Every time we get the chance, so are you a sayjin,"She replied. He nodded. "So you'd know my mate,"Bulma said with a smile. He scratched his head. "Im first class elite, so what's his name,"He asked thinking he would be lower than him. "Vegeta,"She replied. He coughed. "Prince Vegeta,"His eyes widen. "Yeah that is what Is said now isn't it,"She snapped.   
  
  
  
  
  
"It's just hard to believe im looking at my future Queen,"He bowed. She laughed. "Hey get up, will ya,". "Sooo who did ya think Vegeta would end up mating with,"Bulma asked. He shrugged. "Probably Letta,"He replied, as her eyes and hair flashed a diffrent color. "Oh really,"She replied. The guy was beginning to get scared. Her ki was rising a little to much for his taste. "And is any by a chance that Letta is here,"She asked. He nodded. "Yeah she's upstairs why-,"He was cut off as she began to march up stairs.   
  
  
  
  
  
When she reached the door way she heard a voice. "Get off me you whore,"The voice said. Bulma knew that it was Vegeta's voice. She slammed open the door roughly. "Bitch get off of him," Her voice was very cold. Letta got off of him standing Bulma face to face. "Sooo you came back to win him back,"She laughed. Bulma fist balled. "Oh bitch, you better be ready, now let's take this outside don't want my ki to burn the whole fucking place down now do I,"Bulma said.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine let's go,".   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
"Everybody get ready fight, fight, fight!!!!!!,"A voice chanted. Vegeta, Goku, Chi CHi, and Krillian and 18 watched the fight in the front row. The sayjin Prince smirked. He knew his mate was going to win, but hey it wouldn't hurt to watch. "Oh bitch, I hope your ready,"Bulma smirked. Letta smirked powering up. Her ki raised. Bulma powered to her max also. With that Letta threw the first hit. Attacking her in the face where she easily dodged. The blue haired sayjin threw a punch at her mouth throwing her back a few feet.   
  
  
  
  
  
Blood leaked from her mouth. Bulma then began hitting her again hard in her face. She jerked as each punch developed more and more impact. Letta picked up a match of grass throwing it into her face. She was blinded but that didn't matter. She still could feel her presence. Letta took the time to grab her hair. Hair grabbing wasn't Bulma's style she simply powered up a ki ball.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Kame-Hame-Haaaaaa **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The made her let go of Bulma's hair. She began to fall feet back her body dropping to the floor. Blood surrounded her. Bulma powered down. "That tramp should have known better than to mess with my man,"She said to herself. "Bitch you did a good job,"Chi Chi said. 18 nodded along with the rest of the gang. Vegeta glared at Bulma. "Onna ** your man eh **,"He replied. She blushed. "Well, you know what I mean,". He nodded bring his body near her's. With that he kissed her. She gladly excepted his kiss. His tongue injected into her mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
She inserted her's into his as well eagerly. The guy Bulma was taking to early noticed how horney her and the Prince were. Yep he had a big mouth. All sayjins would know about this before anyone would know it.   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
** Early morning **   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma walked outside with a smile on her face. She was currently wearing a jean mini skirt with a short white top that exposed some of her stomach. Her white Nikes looked perfect on her, as her hair splashed down. She was singing an morning song. "Damn I got to get back in the lab,"She walked over to her lab with a smile. "Hey B!,"18 called out. She turned around. "Hey,". Chi Chi was right behind 18 them all wearing the exact same thing. "Nice fit, bitch,"Chi Chi complimented. Bulma glared at her outfit then theirs with a laugh. "Guess what B, you won't believe what's spreading,"18 started.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What,"Bulma asked politely. "Well somehow all sayjin know, that you an Vegeta are well mate's," She told her. "How many people". 18 shrugged. "I don't know how about let's see, all of the sayjin race that's on the fucking planet!!,"She yelled. Bulma laughed. "Ooo, I don't believe it, it must have slipped my mind, a hott bitch like myself can't remember everything, that party we went to last night, had not a single human in it, all sayjins,"Chi Chi explained. "Oh shit," Bulma said. "Well it's not as if no one knew at school, I mean half the sayjins our age go to that school,"18 said.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess you two are right,"Bulma replied. "Hey Onna,"Vegeta called out. Bulma turned around. _ Well it looks like im not going to be getting any work done._ "Hey Vegeta, I was just thinking about you,"She said. "What about me where you thinking about,"He asked. "Vegeta you do know that all sayjins know about us,"She pointed. He shrugged. "It was bound to happen,"He pulled her twoard a bench. They sat down on it. "To answer your question, I was thinking about that sexy party of you, you know the part that gets me in bed every night,"She replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh that part,"He said. She brushed her lips against his. "I see were this is going, make out session,"Chi CHi replied. 18 nodded. Bulma got on top of Vegeta. "I know my brother isn't the type to do public sex,"Nappa replied to Radtiz. The pair didn't even notice them. "Dad that's the girl who attacked me last night,"Letta passed by the scene with tears. "Oh really, hey blue,"Bulma go from on top of Vegeta. "Look bitch!, I dare you interupt a make out session!!, I know who you are elite ummmm Tomanto or whatever!! BUT U HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT!!!!, I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS TO YOU DUMB ASS loser, SO I SUGGEST YOU REALLY NOT FUCK WITH ME, NO WAIT EVEN BETTER I'LL BLAST YOUR ASS,"Bulma roared.   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta powered up a ki blast. "I'll take care of him,"He replied. With that he fired a ki blast straight at Tomanto. "My father,"Letta said aiding him. She didn't know what to say. Or better yet what to think. Bulma glared at the man on the ground annoyed. _ What is with that family_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: OK im done with this chapter. It's longer than the other chapters. I felt I had to do that. Next chappie should be out soon since it's summer. Reviewers have been more than kind in their reviews. I'm really sorry for the wait. Part of the problem is that I'm waiting for my dsl to come on. Then my brother had to open up the computer and stuff. So yeah. What do you all think. And yelling and cussing me out and my review make's me think of the bitch that was for not reviewing. So please yell and cuss me out all you want. Oh and aim me 2 @ adbzfan2k03.. Oh and **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review.... please **


	19. Depart is calling!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Hey please enjoy this chapter. Im sorry for the lack of updates, I really had to update my other fic. Especially a fic that an author let me finished. Well enough of this an heres the chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I don't own dbz!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled as she felt the the warmness of her mate. They were currently making out while the teacher screamed about some boring math lesson. They didn't care however the lust was far to great. She loved the way his lips felt! So warm, so wet and soft. "Bulma, Vegeta are you two listening to me!!,"He roared. They continued to kiss. "Bulma Vegeta!!" That caught her attention, she pulled away from him her lips soft. "Hey, of course I heard you who wouldn't hear you, I was just polishing my mind and falling into a deep lustful stage, my mind completely shutting down to **shit I already know!** She stepped off his lap.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Why must you bore me! can't I ever just sit in my seat! I know more than you could ever know, you are a sorry excuse for a teacher and I-,"She was cut off as the bell rung. She smiled at how smart she was. The bell rung right on schedule. "Well c-ya tomorrow,"She laughed as she rushed out of the classroom. She was greeted with smiles and hand claps. "Onna you know you when I see your temper you make me-,"She was cut off as she pressed her lips against his. He pulled her into a locker. Her tongue smiled at the sensation.   
  
  
  
  
  
Someone blasted their radio past them. It was non other than Maria who was writing down on a piece of paper. She must have been scribbling down gossip notes, she was writing with her red and black feathered pen. Sporting some black pants and an red top. "Hey Maria!!!" She waved. "Kella'tina broke up with Smithson" They all nodded giving each other cool hand shake moves. _   
  
  
  
  
  
I think I like how your body feel next to me  
  
Aw baby when you kissing me,  
  
aw baby when you loving me  
  
I can't describe what I want to do to you tonight  
  
Aw baby when you come to me,  
  
I'll make it so you'll never leave  
  
Can you rock with me  
  
Non-stop with me   
  
Can you take it to the top with me  
  
I just wanna love you babe   
  
Always thinking of you babe   
  
Can you roll with me   
  
All over me   
  
Can you take control of me  
  
I just wanna love you baby   
  
Always thinking of you baby  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you listening to me!!!!" She nodded slowly. "Good, you better" Tears formed into her eyes as she began to sob softly in her hand. "Did I say could cry!!" She looked at him her body shaking with fear. Her long hair was messy while her make-up was smeared due to crying. She had on some ripped up mini skirt along with a ripped up shirt. Wiping her eyes she looked at him. "N-noo" He sniffed the last of the red power that was in his hands. "If you weren't such a whore you wouldn't be in this postion, now how long till we reach school"   
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at the map in her hand. "F-F-F-F-Five hours" He nodded. "And what are you going to do until then **Comfort**" "Im going to keep my mouth closed,"She chanted. He nodded. "Good" She looked at him. Those drugs were going more to him then he could possibly mange. "Y-Y-Y-Yamcha there's a water-" "Did-I-Say-You-Could-Talk!!!" She backed away knowing what was going to happen next. Before he could hit her they both went tumbling down cliff. Which was what she was trying to warn him about. From there on out everything else went black.   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
"Launch show us some more of those dances" She laughed her body dancing to the beat. Everyone was gathered all around watching her dance. Everyone was dancing as well. Except the sayjins, who were making out of course. 18 sat near Krillian. Both of them looking at each other resisting what there body's told them to do. Which was screaming.   
  
  
** KISS, KISS, KISS!**   
  
  
They both laughed together. But some lust pushed them together their body found each others as their lips and tongues interacted. Neither one of them stopping to think that maybe they were in love with one another. Everyone else continued to dance or kiss.   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta sweetie, you know there's not much time" He nodded at her. She smiled back at him her body completely lusting over him. "Cold is on his way, I hope Vegeta finds happiness, and a new heir of course,"She laughed. He nodded. "One day Vegetasei will each the skies higher than ever" He looked at her. "Victoria are you crazy" She shook her head. "No im not call it woman's initiation" He laughed his mouth pulling in for a kiss. She kiss him of course. She broke away not to far after.   
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta" He pulled his lips away from her. "What" She got off his lap. "I have to show you something" He looked at her. She had this sad expression plastered on her face. "What" She began to walk off her head nodding for him to follow her. With that they both took off into the sky. "I wonder were there going"Chi Chi asked herself. Goku shrugged. "Chi Chi,"He kissed her belly. She giggled under his touch. "You smell good" She nodded giggling some more. Goku smiled at her. "Well I have news for you, remember when we were stuck in the closet"   
  
  
  
  
  
*** Flash Back ***   
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi climbed on top of an box in order to get the capsules. She breezed her arms through a millions of boxes. Finally she finished looking. She was about to step down to hand the capsules to Goku when she fell, sliding off the box she was on and her body slamming against the door. The door closed with a loud boom. Starling Goku. "Chi Chi, are you ok,"He asked her. She dusted herself off. "I'm fine,"She said. "Umm, Chi Chi, I think were stuck in here,"He said looking at the door. She looked as well. Her eyes falling down to the ground.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi growled as she tried her best to find the light. Finally she found it, pressing a button the lights went beaming on. She glared at Goku. Sucking an unsettle breath of air, she sat down beside him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chi Chi, im hungry,"Goku said to her. She looked at him as if he sprouted two heads. "Here," She pulled out a capsule containing the food she carried. Pressing it, a mountain of food piled before Goku. He grabbed it feisty. Chi Chi watched as he ate all the food that was in the capsule. He looked back at her. "Thanks Chi Chi,"He hugged her with a smiled. She smiled back at him. "Glad you like it,"She said letting go of him. "So what do you want to do,"Goku said glaring at Chi Chi. She shrugged. "Let's play true for a true,"She told him. He nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never had a crush on you father,"Chi Chi said blushing. Goku's eyes widen. "People tell me we look just a like!,"Goku exclaimed causing Chi Chi to blush bright red. She laughed. "You don't say," She said. "Ok one time, I was at the castle right, ok I went over to Nappa's room ok right, and I saw Radtiz and Turtles there to, anyways they were all watching this tape, with naked women on it," Goku said. Chi Chi laughed. "They were screaming I wonder what it would be like to kiss one of those girls or something,"Goku told Chi Chi. She smiled back at him. An idea popping in her head that she knew innocent Goku wouldn't try.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ummmm so, do want to know what it would be like to kiss me maybe,"Chi Chi said blushing. Goku smiled. "Yeah, you probably taste like peaches,"He said closing in for a passionate kiss. Chi Chi gladly took it. Goku plugged his tongue into her mouth tasting her. She moaned loudly. He pulled away from her. "You do taste like peaches,"He spoke in her ear. Chi Chi didn't know what to think! I mean this was sweet Goku she was kissing here. She smiled at him lustfully. "Why don't we explore each other mouth's some more,"Goku told her plunging in for another kiss.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** End Of Flash Back ***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah we behaved like horney little shits" He laughed at her comment. "Well remember when I said I wonder what It would be like to kiss those girls or something" She nodded. He looked at her. "Well im saying is I don't want to know what it would be like to kiss them anymore, Chi Chi I love you and you are the most beautiful woman in this universe and I was wondering if you would like to, mate with me" She looked at him tearing forming into her eyes. "Yes Goku, Yes!! I would like to spend the rest of my life with you,"She threw her arms around him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hugged each other both smiling in each other's embrace.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She grabbed a box from the shelves of her science lab. She handed them to him. He looked at her as if she had sprouted two head. "You use them to wish, take them and wish back Vegetasei,"She spoke the words painfully. He looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner" She shrugged. "Your not coming are you" She shook her head tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll miss you, and I meet you someday my prince,"She laughed sniffing more tears rolling down her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She threw him a capsule. "I call it capsule 2,234 but you can call it gravity machine, it helps you get strong there's a note in the box with the dragonballs" He looked at her. "Why are you doing this Bulma" She noticed he called her by her name. "Because you deserve to happy, you deserve to have your own planet, I love you Vegeta good-bye I will always love and miss you" "You just had to give me the damn shit in the middle of mating season" She laughed at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He turned to leave. But before he could go fly off he shot her one more look. As soon as he left she collapsed onto the floor of her lab. She cried so hard! Harder than she ever cried before. The father of her unborn child was gone. Her true love was gone, **forever**.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
As he left his features harden. He didn't want to shape up his pride by coming back. She could tell she was crying. That was the last time they ever saw spoke or saw each other.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
8 months later   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Pray Kame you can cope  
  
I stand outside  
  
This woman's work  
  
This woman's world  
  
Ooooh it's hard on the man  
  
Now his part is over  
  
Now starts the craft of the Father  
  
_   
Blood leaked down from his mouth as he threw one last punch at the lizard like creature. He threw down to the ground his tail chopped off his pride bruised. **Big Bang Attack** The blast denigrated his body completely. Leaving nothing but spots of blood left of the warrior. With that the Prince feel down from the sky his body completely bruised. His hair turned back to black as it faded from gold.   
_ I know you've got a little life in you left  
  
I know you've got a lot of strength left  
  
I know you've got a little life in you yet  
  
I know you've got a lot of strength left  
  
  
_ "Ms. Briefs you have to push!!" Bulma shook her head tears pouring out of her eyes. "I can't!!!" Her fast concentrated on her goal while sweat and tears soaked her face. She had never felt anything so painful in her entire life. She felt as if the baby was going to rip her in half. You would think that a sayjin would be used to such pain. She shook her head screaming she couldn't do it. "Concentrate Ms. Briefs you can do it!!" She shook her head. "No I can't!" She could feel herself reaching her breaking point.   
But the baby had to come out. All she needed was one push. With that she gathered her strength and pushed the baby out with all her might. Exceeded hearing a loud scream as a purple haired sayjin popped out of her. She looked at the bundle of joy that she had just delivered. She watched as the doctors cut off the long cord attaching the baby to Bulma.   
_ I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
  
All the things we should've said that I never said  
  
All the things we should have done that we never did  
  
All the things we should have given but I didn't  
  
Oh darling make it go  
  
Make it go away  
  
  
_   
Every gathered around as they prepared the pods for Vegetasei which had been wished back not to long ago. However their Prince didn't seem to happy about it. He had reached legendary! The Prince was currently in a weaken state. His emotions raw as he watched as the large pod before him. They were leaving. I mean he didn't expect to say forever. But not so soon. He haven't seen her in 8 months. He didn't cry his eyes just stayed as dry as always   
_ Give me these moments  
  
Give them back to me  
  
Give me that little kiss  
  
Give me your ...  
  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
  
Give me your hand babe  
  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
  
Give me your prayers  
  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
  
Ooooh oooh oooh  
  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
  
Your loved child  
  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
  
Whatever you need baby  
  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
  
Give me your hand  
  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
  
Give me you hand  
  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
  
  
_ Tears came from her eyes both of joy and pain. She wiped them away. Kame! She missed him. She didn't know when she would see him again. She thought never. But she was wrong it would be **seven more years**.   
  
  
An: Well that the end till next chapter. Hahah yep I'll have one out soon. Right after I update my fics. Ok V/b will meet again in 7 years. In case anyone was wondering right now everyone's 17. So Bulma will meet Vegeta again. I'll probably make it were they meet on Vegetasei or something like that. I have the feeling that Im telling everyone the plot. So there won't be a whole another story unless someone's thinks that the better idea. Because I was thinking just have another chapter saying _7 years later_. Well send me all the feedback. They inspire me a lot.   
  
  
**Please Review So I can Update Sooner.**


	20. The End

** Bulma eventually went to Vegetasei about seven years later as a scientist. There they went through many struggles. After the sayjins left earth. Letta came to Vegetasei as Vegeta's mate. Since the Queen didn't like her a familiar scientist was called forth seven years later. And that's when Bulma and Vegeta got back together. Bra was born two years after Bulma was reunited with her mate.   
**


End file.
